More Than No Good
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Reborn nunca había estado de acuerdo con cualquiera de las decisiones del noveno, pero cuando el jefe Vongola lo envía a Japón para entrenar a Sawada Tamaki, el hitman comenzó a pensar que el noveno había escogido al gemelo equivocado… TRADUCCION
1. Los Gemelos

**N/T: **Nuevamente vengo con una nueva traducción, esto se vuelve una adicción. Pero bueno no puedo evitarlo, simplemente cuando me gusta tanto algo me es imposible resistirme, en fin… Esta historia pertenece a **KuraiArcoiris**, yo sólo recibí el privilegio para traducir esta historia… algunas aclaraciones, bueno en realidad sólo una; decidí no traducir la palabra _**hitman**_, me gusta más como suena así que la deje en su idioma original, no sé, simplemente me pareció raro poner sicario, y asesino a sueldo me pareció muy largo… Dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste la historia y me digan lo que opinan

**N/A**: La portada para esta historia es de parte de **Il. mio. nome. e. Chrome. Dokuro **un maravilloso fanart.

* * *

Capítulo 1: _Los Gemelos_

Mientras espiaba a su futuro estudiante y al hermano del niño, Reborn podía ver por qué el noveno había escogido al más joven de los dos gemelos. Sawada Tamaki tenía un carisma y fuerza que a su hermano mayor le faltaba. Reborn dejó salir un pequeño resoplido ante la idea de tener que venir y entrenar tal caso sin esperanza. Tsuna estaba fallando en todas las materias, mientras Tamaki mantenía sus calificaciones pasables. Y Tamaki podía excusar sus calificaciones con sus excelentes habilidades en el futbol. El gemelo mayor, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna habilidad atlética y no podía saltar más que el tercer nivel del potro de madera. Tamaki siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, un verdadero cielo que atraía todo. Todos llamaban al otro gemelo Dame-Tsuna y él no tendría nada que ver con el moreno débil. Claro, si Reborn tuviera que hacerlo, probablemente tendría que poner en forma al Tsuna sin esperanzas, pero afortunadamente su trabajo era entrenar al gemelo que en realidad tenía potencial. Aunque, Reborn corrigió en su mente, el gemelo mayor podría tener algo de potencial. Después de todo, ambos llevaban la sangre de Vongola Primo. No es que eso importara de todas maneras. Reborn tenía sus órdenes, y él se adhiere a ellas sin importar el precio.

* * *

"¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo un bebé en nuestra casa?" preguntó Tamaki.

"Tal vez se perdió," sugirió Tsuna.

"¿Definitivamente sabes lo que parece, verdad, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tamaki se echó a reír ante su propia broma mientras Tsuna le daba a su gemelo una sonrisa débil. Nana se adelantó y sonrió a Reborn.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá, pequeño?" preguntó con dulzura. Todos los que había visitado la casa de Iemitsu entendían que sus diatribas sobre su esposa estaban lejos de ser una exageración. Ella era una de las personas vivas más dulces. Y por lo que él sabía ella no quería decir nada excepto la dulce preocupación con la pregunta, Reborn no se sintió ofendido.

"Soy Reborn, el tutor en casa."

"¡El tutor en casa!" dijo Tamaki a punto de estallar en carcajadas. "¡Wow, Dame-Tsuna, este tutor es perfecto para ti!"

"N-no-no creo que este bien reírse de él, Tamaki-san," dijo Tsuna mientras su hermano se reía fuertemente. El pequeño moreno (¿cómo podrían ser gemelos idénticos si él parecía mucho más pequeño?) miró con ojos preocupados a Reborn. O bien los años de ser intimidado habían mejorado los instintos de peligro del enclenque o el patético moreno estaba preocupado por los sentimientos de Reborn. Probablemente lo último, en cuyo caso, él no debería haberse molestado. Reborn se encargaría de cualquier insulto contra él _personalmente_.

"¿Así que tú eres Sawada Tamaki?" dijo Reborn, sus ojos centellando peligrosamente.

"Hai, hai. ¡Pero en quien debería concentrarse es Dame-Tsuna, él es el que necesita toda la ayuda que pueda tener, incluso de un bebé!"

Usando una centésima de su fuerza, Reborn pateó al mocoso riendo en el estómago. La risa ofensiva se detuvo inmediatamente, y su estudiante se desmayó de dolor. El mocoso no era tan fuerte como Reborn había pensado originalmente.

"¿Dónde está su habitación?" preguntó Reborn, dirigiendo la pregunta a Nana.

"Um, subiendo las escaleras. La primera puerta a la izquierda," respondió ella, poco afectada por el hecho de que un bebé había noqueado a su hijo más joven. En realidad, Reborn casi podía ver el alivio y la aprobación en sus ojos, pero las emociones parpadearon a través de sus ojos demasiado rápido. "Tsu-kun, ayuda a Reborn a llevar a Tamaki arriba."

"E-está bien," dijo Tsuna, o más bien chilló. Sus grandes ojos temerosos estaban pegados en Reborn. Cautelosamente recogió a su gemelo con mucho esfuerzo y arrastró al mocoso inconsciente por las escaleras. De alguna manera, el enclenque llevo a su gemelo todo el camino escaleras arriba y entró a la habitación del mocoso a pesar de tropezar cuatro veces en las escaleras. El enclenque estaba completamente agotado. Sin embargo, él todavía tenía que apartar sus ojos de Reborn.

"¿N-necesitas a-algo más, R-Reborn-san?"

"No," dijo. El enclenque lo confundió. El moreno se sentó allí junto a su hermano inconsciente. Los ojos marrones del enclenque irradiaban miedo, pero aun así no dejó la habitación. Espera. Él no estaba sentado junto a su hermano, más bien ligeramente en frente de él. Por lo que el enclenque se había quedado en la habitación como un amortiguador para su hermano de Reborn. Interesante. Por ahora Reborn dejaría quedarse al enclenque. Ambos deberían saber de su herencia de todos modos.

"U-ugh, ¿qué me golpeó?" murmuró Tamaki, saliendo lentamente de la inconsciencia. Sus ojos entrecerrados aterrizaron en Reborn. El hitman vagamente se dio cuenta que los ojos marrones de Tamaki eran menos claros que los del enclenque. Gruñendo, el mocoso se levantó e intentó golpear a Reborn.

"¡No te perdonaré sólo porque eres un bebé!" gritó el mocoso.

"¡No espera!" gritó el enclenque, pero fue demasiado tarde. Reborn ya había agarrado al mocoso por la corbata y golpeó al mocoso en el suelo dos veces para enfatizar.

"No tengo aberturas. Mi verdadera línea de trabajo es el asesinato," dijo Reborn. "Mi verdadero trabajo es entrenarte para ser un jefe de la mafia. Pero será difícil con un mocoso malcriado."

"¿Eh? ¡Jefe de la mafia!" gritó el enclenque.

"¿Quién es un mocoso malcriado, bebé?" exigió Tamaki en un gemido de dolor. "¿Y por qué estás escuchando a ese niño, Dame-Tsuna? Evidentemente se ha golpeado en la cabeza muchas veces."

Reborn sacó una de sus armas y golpeó a Tamaki en la cabeza con ella.

"¿Te gustaría que yo te golpeara de nuevo muchas veces?" preguntó Reborn con dulzura.

"¡Ugh! ¡Saca al bebé psicópata de mi habitación, Dame-Tsuna!"

"¡P-pero t-tiene un a-arma!"

"Obviamente es falsa. Sácalo, Dame-Tsuna, ¿o quieres que le diga a Kensuke dónde te escondes durante el almuerzo?"

"Esta no es falsa," dijo Reborn, cortando la pequeña riña. Apuntó su arma a la cabeza de Tamaki. "¿Te gustaría que te dispare para probarlo?"

"Demasiadas personas me extrañarían si me voy," dijo Tamaki con confianza. El mocoso se había apresurado a esconderse detrás de su hermano. "Aunque puedes dispararle a Dame-Tsuna. Nadie lo extrañara excepto Okaa-san, y yo seré suficiente para consolarla. Ella sólo me necesita a mí después de todo."

El enclenque no dijo nada a este comentario, aunque Reborn tenía buena vista de la expresión sombría que apareció en el rostro del gemelo mayor.

"Hm, tal vez más tarde," dijo, colocando el mango de vuelta contra su hombro. "Fui asignado por el noveno Vongola para venir a Japón y entrenar a Tamaki para ser un jefe de la mafia. El noveno jefe se está poniendo viejo y planea pasar el estatus de jefe a la décima generación."

"¿N-no h-hay alguien más, alguien e-en la m-mafia m-más c-calificado p-para ser j-jefe?" preguntó el enclenque. El temblor había disminuido para menearse nerviosamente, y no hizo un movimiento para dejar de proteger a su gemelo.

"¡Deja de jugar con él!" gritó el mocoso.

"Sí, pero el más calificado, Enrico, recibió un disparo en una riña," respondió Reborn sacando una fotografía de la ejecución del hombre. Mejor comenzar a desensibilizarlos ahora. "El joven número 2 fue ahogado." La segunda fotografía hizo que el rostro del enclenque se volviera de pálido a verde. Tamaki ni siquiera se inmutó. "El hijo favorito Federico, fue reducido a huesos."

"¡Deja de mostrarlas!" gritó el enclenque, completamente alejado de las fotografías.

"Eres un cobarde, Dame-Tsuna," dijo el mocoso. "¿Y qué, ahora se supone que soy el único heredero valido que queda? Buen intento, niño, pero no tengo ninguna conexión con la mafia."

Reborn sonrió. Sacó el árbol genealógico Vongola. "El primer jefe Vongola se retiró a Japón. Ustedes son su tátara tátara tataranietos, y así en la línea Vongola y candidatos legítimos a jefe."

"Eso es bastante elaborado para un niño," dijo el mocoso, entrecerrando los ojos al papel con interés pero sin acercarse en lo más mínimo. "Pero todavía no te creo. Si estuvieras diciendo la verdad, entonces yo y Dame-Tsuna seriamos candidatos a jefe. Y de verdad, Dame-Tsuna no podría ser el heredero de nada como eso. Él es demasiado cobarde."

"Y tú eres un niño muy mimado," dijo Reborn, luchando con la necesidad de golpear de nuevo al mocoso. Él no debería dañar tanto a su estudiante, de lo contrario no quedaría nada para entrenar.

"¡Qué dijiste!" gruñó Tamaki, casi dando un paso hacia Reborn. Aunque se lo pensó mejor.

"R-Reborn-san, T-Tamaki-san tiene razón. N-no puedo s-ser un jefe de la mafia."

"Y no lo serás," dijo Reborn, haciendo el significado muy claro. Ningún estudiante moriría a su cuidado, y Tsuna no había sido elegido. "Estoy aquí para entrenar al niño mimado, no tú."

"Ya te dije niño," dijo Tamaki, apretando sus dientes con enojo. "¡No soy un niño mimado, y no quiero ser llamado así por un bebé!"

"¿L-l-lastimarás a Tamaki-san, Reborn-san?" preguntó el enclenque, y Reborn se dio cuenta de que el inquieto moreno no había apartado su mirada del infante.

"No más de lo necesario," dijo Reborn con sinceridad. De alguna manera dudo que el moreno creería una mentira.

"D-de acuerdo," dijo el enclenque mientras se levantaba.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?" exigió Tamaki. "¡Vuelve aquí!"

"C-creo que Reborn-san q-quiere h-hablar contigo a-a solas, Tamaki-san," dijo el enclenque. Lanzó una tímida sonrisa y un comentario en voz baja sobre su hombro mientras salía de la habitación. "Estarás bien, Tamaki-san."

Reborn casi parpadeó con sorpresa. Una calma absoluta pareció llenar la habitación antes de que el gemelo mayor desapareciera por el pasillo, dejando al más joven gritando y ordenándole regresar. Dejando el momento a un lado, Reborn volvió su completa atención en su estudiante. Hora de enseñar al mocoso algo de respeto.

* * *

"Oh, Tsu-kun, ¿Tamaki despertó de su repentina siesta?" preguntó Nana.

"¿S-siesta? U-um, ¿s-si?" dijo Tsuna débilmente. Sólo su madre pensaría que un bebé noqueando a su gemelo era que su gemelo realmente estaba tomando una "siesta repentina." Tsuna trató de devolverle la sonrisa que ella le dio mientras regresaba a su cocina, pero su corazón no lo hizo. De verdad, ser pasado por alto para ser un jefe de la mafia no debería molestarlo. De todas maneras Tsuna no quería estar involucrado en la mafia, pero... pero... Tsuna suspiró.

"Tsu-kun, ven aquí. Necesito algo de ayuda de mi mejor ayudante," dijo Nana. La sonrisa de Tsuna se volvió más real cuando se acercó a ayudar a su madre.

* * *

Cualquier celo que Tsuna pudiera tener había muerto rápidamente la primera vez que su gemelo salió corriendo en nada más que un par de boxers. Tsuna trató fuertemente de no hacer cualquier alusión al tema, pero Tamaki aun así se ofendió y como es habitual envió a Mochida-sempai para enseñar una lección de humildad a Tsuna y recordarle su lugar. Como siempre, la escuela entera pareció perdonar a Tamaki su ofensa social, pero se burlaron de Tsuna sin fin cuando fue encontrado colgado de la valla del techo de la escuela usando sólo sus boxers. Y también como siempre, Tsuna simplemente se encogió de hombros ante sus burlas y se dirigió a casa temprano. O al menos trató.

"¿A dónde vas, jovencito?"

"R-Reborn-san," dijo Tsuna sobresaltado. El bebé hitman o tutor o lo que sea que era, había aparecido repentinamente de la nada en un disfraz de anciano. "¿Q-qué e-estás h-haciendo aquí?"

"Observando a mi estudiante," dijo Reborn. Los ojos negros recorrieron la forma de Tsuna. "¿Dónde vas?"

"A casa," dijo Tsuna, tratando de moverse alrededor del extraño niño.

"El día escolar aún no ha terminado. Los niños buenos y las niñas buenas deben quedarse en la escuela."

"¿N-no deberías e-estar en la e-escuela entonces?"

"Soy un hitman de la mafia. No necesito ir a la escuela."

Sin saber cómo responder a tal declaración (especialmente cuando parte de él _sabía_ que era verdad) Tsuna no dijo nada y trató de nuevo de moverse alrededor del niño. Reborn no se había movido pero Tsuna no parecía capaz de pasarlo.

"Un jefe de la mafia no puede ser reprimido por un miembro inútil de la familia," dijo Reborn. Apuntó un arma a la cabeza de Tsuna. Habiendo visto los efectos de las balas en el cañón, sabiamente Tsuna se quedó quieto. Si Reborn disparaba, el mejor escenario involucraba a Tsuna muriendo. "Vuelve a la escuela o te dispararé."

"N-no d-dispares, p-por favor R-Reborn-san," dijo Tsuna frenéticamente, "p-pero n-no puedo v-volver a-a la escuela. Y-y n-no importaría si lo h-hiciera de todas maneras."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Eh?" Tsuna fue sorprendido por la pregunta. Nadie le había preguntado por qué antes. Sólo le habían dicho que volviera a la escuela y se esforzara en aprender algo. "U-um, y-yo... n-no e-entiendo n-nada."

"Entonces busca un tutor," dijo Reborn rotundamente. "Nunca entenderás nada si no lo intentas con tu Última Voluntad."

Las dos últimas palabras congelaron a Tsuna en su lugar. Él había escuchado toda la explicación de las balas que habían sido disparadas a su hermano. Entendió la amenaza implícita en esas palabras. Había cosas que simplemente no eran una buena idea de hacer dos veces en un día, y estar vestido sólo en tu ropa interior era una de ellas.

"¡HIEEEE! ¡Lo h-hare R-Reborn-san! ¡Sólo no dispares!" gritó Tsuna medio corriendo, medio tropezando lejos del tutor demoniaco. Estaba muy contento de que el niño no fuera su tutor.

* * *

Inquieto, Tsuna se quedó mirando la pizarra, esperando contra toda esperanza que las figuras garabateadas en ella finalmente tuvieran sentido para que él no tuviera que hacer lo que Reborn le pidió (léase ordenó). No. Todavía no tenían más sentido que los garabatos. Con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia la única persona que él pensó poder (y que gran PODER) ser su tutor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"U-um—e-estaba—n-necesito—"

"Escúpelo, Sawada. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

"¡Por favor se mi tutor!" dijo con mucha prisa. La chica lo miró.

"¿Quieres que sea tu tutor?"

"P-por favor, K-Kurokawa-san. D-de lo contrario p-podría morir."

"¿Morir? No exageres," dijo Kurokawa, "¿Y por qué debo usar mi precioso tiempo libre para darte clases?"

"¿H-huh? B-bueno... ¿T-te p-pagaré?"

"Hm, bien. No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer desde que tu hermano sale con mi mejor amiga. El idiota no deja a Kyoko fuera de su vista últimamente."

"U-um, lo siento..."

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando? No es tu culpa. Siéntate. Mejor que termine con esto ahora. Las sesiones de tutoría serán por una hora después de la escuela, y tienes que hacer la tarea que yo te asigne, no los profesores. De todas maneras ese Nezo ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo la mitad del tiempo. Consigue una libreta y vamos a ver exactamente lo mal que estás."

Tsuna obedeció, sentándose en el escritorio junto al de ella y sacó una libreta. Esperando que esto, mantuviera a Reborn lejos de su espalda por ahora. El moreno estaba convencido de que esas lecciones no harían una diferencia. No es que alguien había intentado ayudarlo antes.

* * *

Cuando el mocoso finalmente colapso en su cama y cayó dormido, Reborn reventó su burbuja y abrió sus ojos. El mocoso se había colmado la paciencia de Reborn hoy. Se había reusado a defender a su novia de las insinuaciones del capitán de kendo, usando la excusa de que el capitán sólo estaba entreteniéndose. A primera vista, uno pensaría que el capitán y el niño mimado eran amigos, pero Reborn sabía que el mocoso le temía al capitán y atendía al niño mayor sin resistencia. Reborn había sido forzado a usar la bala de Última Voluntad sin estar seguro del resultado. El mocoso había sobrepasado al capitán, pero no porque lamentara dejar que el mayor tocara a la niña Sasagawa, sino porque lamentaría dejar que el otro niño le diera órdenes. A Reborn no le gustaban los cobardes, y menos los cobardes, hipócritas y orgullosos. Dios estaba castigando a Reborn por todas sus fechorías al darle este estudiante. No importa, Reborn azotaría al cobarde hasta sacarlo del mocoso. Pero primero, el hitman iba a entretenerse con él.

Reborn saltó desde su hamaca y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Afortunadamente para su estudiante, Reborn conocía sus límites. Si el niño hitman se entretenía con su estudiante, su estudiante dejaría de respirar para siempre. La tentación sería demasiado fuerte. En su lugar, Reborn haría esto con el hermano de su estudiante. En ese momento, el patético moreno era el menos molesto de los dos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Reborn estaba sorprendido por encontrar la luz todavía encendida. El mocoso se había ido a la cama a altas horas de la madrugada debido a aprovecharse de su nueva posición con el capitán de kendo y disfrutar lo que sea que pudiera con los centavos del capitán. Sí, Reborn pensó en sus manos sosteniendo una de sus tantas armas, que él mocoso necesitaría entrenar más duro. Uno no motiva a los subordinados con sólo miedo. De vuelta al niño en frente de él. Reborn sonrió cuando notó que el enclenque se había dormido sobre su escritorio, con papeles esparcidos en cada dirección. Con una "suave" patada, el niño despertó.

"Tamaki, no hay monstruos viviendo en la cama esta noche. Tengo que terminar esto o Kurokawa Reborn me comerá," murmuró medio despierto de donde yacía ahora derramado en la cama. Manteniendo el apellido en su mente, Reborn blandió su pistola en la dirección general del moreno. Los ojos marrón parpadearon cuando miraron el cañón antes de reconocerlo por completo. El enclenque inmediatamente retrocedió, cayendo de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. "¡HIIE! ¿Q-qué e-estás h-haciendo a-aquí, Reborn?"

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta."

"¡Cómo! ¡Esta es mi habitación!" gritó el enclenque con pánico confundido. Reborn fingió ignorarlo y en su lugar miró los papeles. El trabajo era apenas superior al nivel elemental, pero si Reborn tenía que adivinar, el trabajo sólo era poco más el nivel actual del enclenque. Aparentemente, el enclenque tenía un buen ojo, al menos cuando se trataba de elegir tutores. Este parecía tener experiencia o buen sentido común.

"Veo que encontraste un tutor," dijo Reborn. "Me alegro de que no serás una carga para la _famiglia_."

"¿H-huh?_ ¿F-famiglia?_ ¿E-eso no s-significa mafia?" preguntó Tsuna. "P-pensé que y-yo no iba a t-tener n-nada que v-ver con la mafia."

"Tú no serás el jefe," explicó Reborn, "pero como el hermano del jefe siempre serás parte de la _famiglia_ por extensión."

"P-pero n-no quiero ser p-parte de la m-mafia."

"No tienes elección," dijo Reborn. Leon se arrastró hacia su mano y se convirtió en un arma. "Ahora vuelve a estudiar. Has respondido mal la 1, 3, 7-12, 16, 19, 21-26, 32, 34-37, 41, 45, 48-52, y 56. Corrígelas."

"¡E-eh! ¿P-pero c-cómo puedes d-decirlo t-tan rápido?"

"Porque soy el hitman número uno de la mafia."

El enclenque se estremeció, obviamente creyéndole a Reborn y se apresuró a corregir las preguntas. Reborn sonrió. Sin duda se desviaría de su camino para revisar a este.

* * *

"Definitivamente lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensaba," dijo Hana, mirando las respuestas. "Sólo tienes siete mal."

"¿D-de verdad?" preguntó Sawada, clara sorpresa en su rostro. El niño no tenía absoluta confianza en sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, si ella iba a ser su tutor, ella tendría que trabajar en eso. "S-supongo que d-debo agradecer a R-Reborn e-entonces..."

"¿Reborn? ¿Quién es?" preguntó Hana, sacando una nueva hoja de preguntas. Eran un poco más difíciles, y ella tendría que revisarlas con él antes de que se fuera, pero deberían ser realizables.

"El t-tutor de T-Tamaki-san."

"¿Tutor? Si tu hermano ya tiene un tutor, ¿por qué no puede este Reborn enseñarles a ambos?"

"U-um... él e-es un tutor e-especial que está aquí s-sólo por T-Tamaki-san."

"De verdad," dijo ella, sonando lo más desinteresada que sea posible. Así que ese mocoso era mimado en casa tanto como lo era en la escuela. "De cualquier manera, no te adelantes, esos problemas eran de tres niveles por debajo del nuestro. Aquí están las nuevas hojas para matemáticas, historia, japonés, y ciencia. Inglés es un tema en el que nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para abordar mañana, por lo que necesitas regresarme esas hojas el día después de mañana. ¿Entiendes, Sawada?"

"H-hai," dijo rígidamente cuando tomó las hojas. La miró con temor, obviamente dándose cuenta de que había dos veces más que antes.

"Antes de que comiences con esas, necesitamos ver exactamente dónde te equivocaste con esas."

"E-está bien," dijo Sawada, inclinándose para mirar las preguntas con ella. Mientras pasaban las preguntas, Hana considero al niño que ella había pensado era sólo un mono como el resto de los niños en su clase. Ahora que estaba mirando se dio cuenta de que el niño no era tanto un perdedor como ella había pensado. Ese hermano estúpido suyo junto con sus compañeros de clase e incluso los maestros habían menospreciado al niño y trataron de convencerlo de que debería rendirse y dejar de intentar ser algo más que un "inútil", pero él no era un caso perdido o débil ni estúpido como a todos les gustaba asumir que era. Aquí, ella estaba dándole la más mínima oportunidad de mostrarle que se equivocaba, y él se sentó junto a ella fijando sus ojos asustados y ligeramente abrumados en la hoja de preguntas. Su atención no había dudado de su explicación, ni una vez. Así que incluso si él era demasiado rápido para espantarse de sus demandas y pensar en la respuesta, ella siguió mirándolo y esperando cada vez con más certeza para el momento en que los hechos hicieran click y él vería la manera de resolver el problema. Este nuevo "trabajo" iba a ser más interesante de lo que había pensado.


	2. Tratando con el Diablo y un Huracán

**N/T: ¡Hola! Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia… creo que aunque yo no soy la autora puedo responder las preguntas que algunos han hecho…**

**Por ahí una persona preguntó si esta historia será yaoi… bueno, la historia no está completa aún, actualmente cuenta con 54 capítulos y en todos los que lleva yo no he visto indicios de ello, por lo que yo diría que no. Además, la autora no especifico en ningún momento que el fic sería eventualmente romance, solamente señala drama y amistad, y eso es de lo que se trata… ¿Tengo días específicos para actualizar? No. Aunque si trato de no dejar que pase más de un mes sin actualización, a veces me es posible actualizar dos veces por mes y otras no… creo que eso es todo por el momento.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: _Tratando con el Diablo y un Huracán_

La campana había sonado, pero Tsuna a penas le puso algo de atención. Había estado en su asiento por más de quince minutos haciendo nada más que repasar las hojas que Hana le había dado. La última semana y media había sido nada más que estudiar sin parar, y mientras que una parte de Tsuna se alegraba de que los garabatos en la pizarra estaban comenzando a tener sentido, el resto de él estudiaba por temor a que Reborn cumpliera su amenaza. En el tercer día de la tutoría de Hana, Reborn había irrumpido en la habitación del gemelo mayor (otra vez) y había revisado las hojas. El hitman sadico había dicho luego de criticar el trabajo de Tsuna afirmando que traería vergüenza a la _famiglia_ y luego amenazó con que si Tsuna no lograba un 75% del trabajo correctamente cuando Reborn viniera a revisarlo, entonces el hitman dispararía a Tsuna.

Por supuesto, Tsuna no le había creído al principio, pero una bala le rozó al pasar que dejó una quemadura en el costado de su cuello, rápidamente lo había hecho cambiar de parecer. Y así le había pedido a Hana que le diera las hojas antes de clases con la intención de hacerlas durante las clases y revisarlas después de clases con ella. Ella no quiso hacerlo, segura de que Tsuna aún podría aprender algo de sus lecciones, incluso si todavía estaban muy por encima de su nivel, pero Tsuna la había convencido con la promesa de encontrar al menos 4 comentarios del profesor por clase que se relacionaran con el material en las hojas. Si no lograba tener 4 comentarios, ella no revisaría el material con él, y así Tsuna no tendría el 75% del trabajo bien. Y luego Reborn le dispararía en una de las inspecciones al azar del hitman. Su mundo entero parecía girar en torno al estudio, y así lo hacía con una determinación inquebrantable para no morir. Ya tenía cinco quemaduras de bala, y la última había derramado sangre. Él no quería más.

El profesor suspiró, mucho después de regañar a Tsuna por su falta de atención. El niño había estado mejorando en sus estudios, por lo que sus maestros habían acordado dejar al niño trabajar en las hojas de trabajo que tenía durante clases. Poner atención nunca había hecho al niño bueno de todos modos. Sólo Nezo-sensei todavía le gritaba a Tsuna. Así que el profesor ignoró a Tsuna y consiguió la atención del resto de la clase para presentar al nuevo estudiante transferido. Tsuna no notó cuando el resto de sus compañeros se quejaron o chillaron de miedo, porque una pregunta particularmente difícil se reusaba a ser resuelta y había enviado a la cabeza del pequeño moreno en una espiral. Había pensado que tal vez la había encontrado, cuando su escritorio de repente quedo volcado.

"¡HIIE! ¡Mis hojas de trabajo!" Tsuna casi gritó cuando se apresuró a recoger los papeles dispersos. La habitación entera estalló en carcajadas ante el exhibición de Dame-Tsuna, y Tsuna se detuvo de repente dándose cuenta que todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Su rostro brillo en rojo, y se sentó apretando sus hojas de trabajo y tratando de no mirar a nadie.

"Che, ¿qué son?" dijo una voz desconocida. Tsuna levantó la mirada para ver un niño extranjero mirando algunas de las hojas de trabajo que Tsuna había dejado en el suelo.

"¡Gokudera, siéntate!" gritó el profesor.

"Patético," escupió el extranjero, lanzando de golpe los papeles en el escritorio de Tsuna. Tsuna tembló bajo la fuerza y la mirada que adolescente con aspecto de delincuente estaba dándole. "¡Un niño de escuela primaria podría resolver esos problemas! ¿Y esos son en los que estabas tan concentrado? ¿¡Qué eres, un idiota!?"

"¡Te dije que te sentaras! ¡Hazlo antes de que te envié con el director!" gritó el profesor. El delincuente dio una última mirada a Tsuna, haciendo que el tímido moreno se encogiera aún más en el escritorio.

"Oye, Dame-Tsuna, ¿conoces a ese chico?" preguntó Kentaro. Tsuna negó con su cabeza, indicando a su compañero de asiento que no tenía idea de quién era el nuevo estudiante. El profesor los interrumpió y regañó a los dos niños por hablar. Tsuna rápidamente regreso a sus hojas de trabajo, y Kentaro se apartó de Tsuna para garabatear notas a los otros niños sentados cercas. Mientras la clase avanzaba, Tsuna deseó poder retroceder a la nada y evitar la mirada que podía sentir fija en la parte trasera de su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

* * *

"Bueno, Sawada, ¿lograste terminar todo?" preguntó Kurokawa. Tsuna negó con su cabeza con desesperación. No pudo concentrarse con esa mirada fija en él toda la clase.

"Y-yo n-no c-creo que vaya a terminar," dijo débilmente, contento de que el delincuente se había ido a algún lugar más para la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un bento envuelto cuidadosamente. "T-toma. M-muchas g-gracias por ayudarme."

"Dices la misma cosa cada día," dijo ella aceptando el bento. "Te dije que le dijeras a tu madre que no necesita hacerme un bento cada día como agradecimiento por ayudarte. El dinero que me das al final de la semana es suficiente."

"P-pero e-ella quiere también," dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa avergonzada. No había tenido el coraje para decirle que él había hecho el bento. Sonaba como una cosa tan femenina. Pero estaba agradecido por su ayuda, y su madre insistió que si querías agradecer a alguien entonces les hacías comida. Una vez más su respuesta para todo era comida, hacerla en cualquier caso. Pero si Tsuna era honesto consigo mismo, probablemente admitiría que hizo un bento extra porque lo hacía sentir como si tuviera un amigo, no sólo un tutor.

"Bien. Pero sólo voy a tomarlo porque la comida de tu madre es excelente," dijo Kurokawa, "así que asegúrate de decirle eso."

"M-muy bien," respondió Tsuna, su rostro calentándose de nuevo. En lugar de irse como solía hacer, Kurokawa se dejó caer en el escritorio vacío junto a él y abrió el bento. No estando seguro de lo que suponía debía hacer, Tsuna se congeló, pero cuando Kurokawa comenzó a comer la comida, él sacó su propio bento e hizo lo mismo.

"Entonces, de verdad no conoces a ese mono con mal temperamento," dijo Kurokawa, sorprendiendo a Tsuna en una conversación. Él casi se ahogó con el arroz que había estado comiendo.

"Y-yo... n-nunca lo he visto a-antes," dijo Tsuna después de desalojar la comida en su garganta.

"¿Nunca? Probablemente tiene un problema con tu hermano y te confundió con él."

"O-oh," murmuró Tsuna. Eso tenía sentido. De repente explosiones sacudieron el edificio, causando que Tsuna mirara por la ventana. Su hermano y el nuevo estudiante estaban peleando. O más precisamente, Tamaki estaba huyendo del nuevo estudiante mientras el delincuente estaba persiguiendo al Sawada más joven. Tsuna escaneó el área rápidamente, localizando a Reborn quien estaba observando a los dos con interés, antes de volver su atención de vuelta al salón. De alguna manera, Tsuna sabía que Reborn mantendría a su hermano a salvo. Él estaba más preocupado de que nadie más parecía tener algún interés en la pelea afuera de la ventana.

"¿Entonces qué crees que hizo tu hermano idiota para fastidiar al mono delincuente?"

"U-um, K-Kurokawa-san," dijo Tsuna tentativamente, "¿no estás preocupada por las explosiones en el patio?"

"Sawada," dijo ella con una voz de mucho sufrimiento, "esas explosiones no son en el patio. Son sólo fuegos artificiales en algún lugar en la ciudad porque una tienda está teniendo una venta."

"¿N-no s-son demasiado ruidosos para e-eso?"

"No, a penas puedes escucharlos. Deja de asustarte tanto por nada."

Tsuna parpadeó cuando las explosiones sonaron otra vez, preguntándose cómo alguien podría decir que apenas podían escucharlas. Tal vez él tenía una audición más sensible que la mayoría, pero—¡pero las explosiones todavía venían justo de afuera! ¡Cómo es que nadie más podía escucharlas!

* * *

Reborn apuntó su arma inclinada a sus objetivos escogidos al azar (pobres flores, ellas no hicieron nada para merecer tal destino) y les disparó al .05% de su poder. Explotaron exactamente en el mismo momento, calmando a Reborn de alguna manera. Trató de concentrarse en los siguientes objetivos escogidos (pobres jóvenes árboles desafortunados) y olvidar su actual frustración con su estudiante. Gokudera había venido exactamente como Reborn lo había planeado y desafió a su estudiante. Predeciblemente, el mocoso había tratado de huir de la situación, pero Gokudera había acorralado al mocoso. Efectivamente, Reborn había disparado a su estudiante con la bala de la última voluntad, y como era de esperarse, su estudiante había derrotado a Smoking Bomb Hayato y ganado el respeto del Mafioso adolescente. ¿Y qué hizo su estudiante entonces? El mocoso había rechazado al mafioso de cabello plateado inmediatamente.

Bajo las reglas dadas a él por Nono, Reborn no podía forzar a alguien a entrar en la _famiglia_ del mocoso, si el mocoso rechazaba expresamente a la persona, sin importar cuán estúpida era la decisión. Un jefe tenía que escoger a sus propios subordinados. Por lo que cuando el mocoso había clamado que un jefe no podía esperar confiar en alguien que una vez intento matarlo, Reborn había sido forzado a aceptar la patética excusa. Pero Reborn podía ver a través del mocoso. Su estudiante simplemente estaba asustado de Gokudera y celoso de la popularidad del adolescente mafioso. En otras palabras, el mocoso había rechazado una excelente adición a la _famiglia_ porque el mocoso no quería tratar con el adolescente más popular y aterrador. Bueno, pensó Reborn volando los diecisiete jóvenes árboles que las personas de Namimori habían plantado cuidadosamente, el mocoso no iba a arruinar los planes cuidadosamente trazados de Reborn. Sawada Tamaki iba a ser un gran jefe de la mafia le guste o no.

Pero antes de que Reborn pudiera corregir el error de su estudiante, él tendría que remover más humo. Este parque ya había sufrido suficiente daño. Las personas iban a hacer más que preguntar si Reborn seguía usándolo para practicar puntería. Tiempo de ir a revisar el progreso del enclenque. Con una sonrisa, Reborn dejó que Leon cambiara de vuelta en un camaleón y se dirigió a casa donde el hitman estaba seguro de que cierto moreno débil proveería varías horas de entretenimiento. De repente, una idea vino a su mente, y Reborn finalmente pudo ver una utilidad para el enclenque además de ser el calmante para el estrés personal del hitman.

* * *

Cuando su despertador sonó, Tsuna apenas logró arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Reborn había venido de visita la noche anterior. Tsuna se había creído a salvo cuando el bebé había declarado que el adolescente de alguna manera había logrado el 80% del material correcto, pero el moreno había sobreestimado el sadismo de bebé hitman. El demonio en ropas de bebé entonces había declarado que era desafortunado que el adolescente no hubiera logrado conseguir más del 95% correcto y escapar del castigo. Y así comenzaron las peores tres horas en la vida de Tsuna. Tsuna había esperado que esas horas fueran simplemente un mal sueño, pero los moretones en todo su cuerpo probaban lo contrario. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Tamaki-san estaba haciendo para que su tutor tuviera tiempo de venir y torturar a Tsuna?

Eventualmente, Tsuna cayó por las escaleras y tropezó en la cocina completamente vestido. Su madre le dedico una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. Él sonrió de vuelta, contento de que ella fuera su madre. Ella nunca fallaba en hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Tsu-kun, finalmente estás despierto," dijo ella alegremente. "Escuché de Reborn que te levantarías tarde porque estabas estudiando muy duro la noche anterior. ¡Oh, Tsu-kun, no sabes cuán feliz esta Mamá de verte tan dedicado en tus estudios! Sé que te gusta hacerlos, pero hice tus bentos hoy como celebración. ¡Asegúrate de no involucrarte demasiado en tus estudios y descuidar a tus amigos!"

Con un suspiro, Tsuna tomó los bentos de su madre. El demonio ya había alimentado con sus mentiras a la madre de Tsuna, y Tsuna no tenía el corazón para desilusionarla. Él había estado estudiando antes de que Reborn viniera y casi lo matara. Agarrando una pieza de pan tostado y metiéndolo en su boca, Tsuna decidió que debería irse antes de que el demonio bajara las escaleras de despertar a Tamaki-san. Cuando abrió la puerta de en frente, la pieza de pan tostado fue todo lo que evitó que Tsuna chillara.

"Buenos días, décimo," dijo el estudiante de transferencia con una reverencia. Tsuna retrocedió, completamente confundido ante la repentina aparición del extranjero.

"U-um, buenos días," dijo Tsuna sacando el pan tostado de su boca, "p-pero qu-quién es D-Décimo?"

"¿Décimo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te caíste y golpeaste tu cabeza esta mañana? ¿Los UMA te atacaron durante la noche y borraron tus recuerdos?"

"¿U-UMA? ¿C-cabeza? ¿Q-qué estás ha-hablando?"

"¡No se preocupe, décimo! ¡Lo curaré sin importar nada! ¡Puede confiar en su mano derecha!"

"¡¿M-mi q-qué?!" preguntó Tsuna casi con un grito.

"¡Cállate!" gritó una voz que hizo encogerse a Tsuna. Se agachó a tiempo para esquivar la pantufla que voló encima de su cabeza y golpeó al estudiante de transferencia en su lugar. "¡Es demasiado temprano para tus gritos, Dame-Tsuna!"

El estudiante de transferencia se estremeció ante el golpe, y Tsuna se compadeció del extraño adolescente. El moreno sabía cuán fuerte eran los golpes de Tamaki-san en la mañana. Incluso después de que la pantufla cayó del rostro sorprendido del adolescente, el estudiante de transferencia siguió parpadeando.

"No tú de nuevo," gruñó Tamaki, quien definitivamente no era una persona mañanera. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te dije que no te quería en mi _famiglia_."

"Cállate, niño mimado," dijo otra voz demasiado familiar que causó que Tsuna se estremeciera de sólo escucharla. El adolescente se preguntó que había hecho mal que no pudo alejarse de él. Allí estaba el demonio en la cabeza Tamaki-san. "Él no está aquí por ti, ¿_recuerdas_?"

"Yo no sa—¡ack!"

"Te dije que yo le explicaría, mocoso, así que déjame," dijo Reborn después de patear la cabeza en la que estaba parado. De nuevo, Tsuna no pudo evitar estar contento de que el demonio no fuera su tutor, pero estaba deseando cada vez más que el demonio no fuera el tutor de su hermano tampoco. Tsuna no podía sentirse muy seguro con ese demonio en cualquier lugar cerca de cincuenta millas. "Te llamé esta mañana porque el niño mimado sintió que estaba siendo precipitado y decidió poner a prueba tu lealtad. Debes vigilar su hermano y asegurarte de que no sufra daño alguno. Si logras mantener al enclenque vivo, entonces el mocoso reconsiderara tu solicitud para entrar a la _famiglia_."

"Yo nunca dije—¡ow! Alt—¡ah!"

"¿Aceptaras su petición?" preguntó Reborn inocentemente, como si no fuera dejar salir a Tamaki-san solamente gimiendo del suelo.

"¡POR SUPUESTO!" gritó el estudiante de transferencia, haciendo a Tsuna querer cubrirse los oídos. El extraño adolescente era casi tan ruidoso como Sasagawa-sempai. "¡Cuidaré de su imitación barata! ¡Puede confiar en su futura mano derecha!"

"Bien, bien," murmuró Tamaki-san, "siempre y cuando eso los saque de mi espalda. ¡Déjame ir a desayunar ahora!"

"No puedes. Si no estás en la escuela en cinco minutos, serás mordido hasta la muerte." dijo Reborn con una sonrisa en su rostro de querubín. Tsuna miró con prisa el reloj, lo que confirmó lo que el demonio sádico acababa de decir. Instantáneamente, Tsuna se abrió paso entre el estudiante de transferencia y corrió por la calle. ¡No podía creer que se había despertado tan tarde! Desde que tenía seis años, había tenido la rutina de despertar temprano y comer el desayuno con su madre. Eventualmente comenzó a ayudarla a hacer los bentos en las mañanas también. Era el único momento en que podía tener a su madre completamente para sí mismo. Atesoraba sus mañanas, y ahora Reborn había hecho que Tsuna se levantara casi a la misma hora que Tamaki-san y extrañaba una mañana relajada. Y peor, Tsuna podría llegar tarde a la escuela también. Nunca había estado tan cerca de conocer al violento prefecto de la Secundaria Namimori en persona. Hibari asustaba a Tsuna mucho. Afortunadamente, años de huir de los matones habían hecho rápido a Tsuna, y llegó a su asiento unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana. Colapsó, completamente exhausto, y apenas reaccionó cuando su compañero de asiento, Kentaro, le ofreció un paquete de hojas. Sonriendo con cansancio, Tsuna las tomó y murmuró un "gracias" a Kentaro y Kurokawa. Los dos asintieron, y Tsuna cerró sus ojos y apagó las luces, perdiéndose completamente la entrada del estudiante de transferencia y la renovada mirada penetrante.

* * *

Tan pronto como la campana del almuerzo sonó, Hana se abrió camino hacia Sawada. El niño había llegado casi tarde esta mañana y luego procedió a permanecer inconsciente en la mayoría de las lecciones. De hecho, el niño sólo había despertado cuando Nezo-sensei le había lanzado tiza, dos veces. Sawada ni siquiera había reaccionado a las risas de la clase cuando respondió las dos preguntas incorrectamente (aunque sus conjeturas eran mucho más cercanas a las respuestas que antes) y simplemente había colapsado de vuelta en su escritorio. Hana no pudo evitar pensar que el comportamiento de Sawada tenía algo que ver con ese mono delincuente que había entrado a la clase a penas segundos después que el niño moreno y luego procedió a tratar de hacer un agujero en la cabeza de Sawada con sus miradas.

"Sawada, levántate," dijo ella, golpeando ligeramente al chico con una pila de sus antiguas hojas de trabajo. El niño inmediatamente espetó.

"¡P-por favor no me lastimes!" gritó Sawada en su voz más patética.

"No voy a lastimarte," dijo Hana, su agarre se apretó alrededor de la pila de hojas, "por lo que puedes hacer a un lado el drama."

"¿E-eh? ¿K-Kurokawa? ¡E-eep! ¡L-lo siento! Y-yo n-no—"

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, moza!?" gritó el mono delincuente, interponiéndose entre ella y Sawada. "¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima a la copia del décimo!"

"¿La copia del décimo?" preguntó ella con incredulidad.

"¡Protegeré a la copia del décimo con mi vida!" dijo el mono delincuente, sacando lo que parecía ser dinamita. "¡Retrocede, mujer!"

"En primer lugar, no me importan las amenazas," dijo Hana. Uno tenía que ser firme y claro para atravesar a esa clase de monos estúpidos. "En segundo lugar, habló japonés, un lenguaje perfectamente humano, úsalo. En tercer lugar, tengo una buena idea de lo que estás hablando, y no te referirás a Sawada como un copia de _él_. En cuarto lugar, si se supone que lo protejas, ¿entonces por qué de repente apareció tarde esta mañana con moretones que no estaban allí ayer? Y en quinto lugar, si alguien debe alejarse de alguien, ese eres tú de Sawada. No tolerare que estúpidos monos se entrometan en mi trabajo."

"Por qué tú—" gruñó el mono, su rostro en un tono de rojo mucho menos entrañable que el de Sawada.

"K-Kurokawa, p-por favor no lo hagas enojar," dijo Sawada, moviéndose para alejarse de ella y el mono estúpido, pero el escritorio limitó su movilidad. "Y-y, u-um, m-mano derecha-san, p-por favor no enciendas e-eso aquí. D-destruirás el s-salón de clases y-y a nosotros también."

El mono idiota le dio a Sawada una mirada fulminante que hizo que el moreno temblara y se encogiera en sí mismo, pero el guardó lo que Hana ahora estaba segura eran dinamitas.

"Ahora muévete del camino," dijo ella, "Tengo que asegurarme de que Sawada sepa cuáles son los próximos problemas para trabajar." ante la mirada suplicante de Sawada, ella asintió, "Por favor."

Gruñendo otra vez, el mono le abrió el camino, volviendo su mirada fulminante en ambos. Hana simplemente le dio al mono su propia mirada y bloqueó la vista de Sawada del mono estúpido.

"¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que hizo tu hermano idiota para pegar _eso_ en ti?" preguntó ella, deslizándose en un cercano escritorio vacío junto a Tsuna. Esta parte del salón de clases estaba inusualmente vacío en el almuerzo, debido a que nadie quería acercarse a "Dame-Tsuna", pero ella estaba segura de que podía culpar al mono gruñendo detrás de ella por el espacio extra hoy.

"¡No hables del décimo así! ¡Di eso de nuevo, y te volaré la boca!" gritó el mono. Incluso sin darse vuelta, ella podía adivinar que él tenía sus dinamitas afuera otra vez. Hana estaba medio curiosa por ver si el mono en realidad usaría las cosas o si eran sólo para mostrar. Idiotas como ese habitualmente eran todo fanfarronería y no progresaban. Tsuna medio se levantó de su escritorio y se estiró detrás de ella.

"¡E-espera, u-um... m-mano derecha-s-san! ¡S-si tú la v-vuelas e-entonces me v-volarás a mí y-y entonces Tamaki-san—!"

Hana escuchó el inconfundible click de la lengua, por lo que el mono había retrocedido. Ella tenía razón. El mono idiota era todo un fanfarrón y nada de acción.

"U-um, no fue T-Tama—" comenzó Sawada antes de detenerse abruptamente y cambiar de parecer. "D-digo, m-mano derecha-san está mostrando a m-mi h-hermano que p-puede ser un b-buen g-guardaespaldas, eso es t-todo."

"¿Así que él está usándote para impresionar a tu hermano?" Sawada asintió, y su molestia con el mono aumentó. "Como si tu hermano idiota fuera digno de algo."

"¡Te dije que no hablaras así del décimo, mujer!"

"¡M-mano derecha-san, a-alto!"

"Podría si dejas de alentarlo," dijo Hana. "¿Qué hay con ese ridículo 'mano derecha-san'? ¿Estás llamándolo así porque no sabes cuál es su nombre?"

La manera en que cayó el rostro de Sawada le dio toda la respuesta que Hana necesitaba.

"Deberías al menos prestar atención cuando el maestro presenta a los nuevos estudiantes," dijo Hana. "Su nombre es Gokudera Hayato. Puedes llamarlo 'mono estúpido'. Es mucho más apropiado."

"¡Mujer, si no fuera por—!"

"¡G-Gokudera-san, suficiente!" dijo Sawada en un tono firme que Hana nunca había escuchado del tímido moreno antes. "¡Y-y tú también, Kurokawa-san! G-Gokudera-san no quiso decir nada m-malo, c-creo..."

"Bien," dijo Hana, encontrando extrañamente difícil discutir con el niño cuando usaba ese tono, "Olvidaré el asunto si el mono promete dejar de llamarte la copia de ese idiota."

"¡Lo llamaré como yo quiera, mujer estúpida!"

"P-por favor, G-Gokudera-san," dijo Sawada con una sonrisa temblorosa. "L-llámame, Tsuna. Y-ya sé que soy sólo la copia de T-Tamaki-san, a-así que está bien que me ll-llames sólo Tsuna."

Algo en las palabras hicieron que Hana quisiera hacer algo fuera de su carácter, como golpear al mono sin cerebro. Ella se dio vuelta, ignorando la petición de Sawada y diciéndole al mono lo que pensaba, pero el mono estúpido murmuró un claro "lo que sea" y se sentó en un escritorio cercano.

"A-aquí tienes," dijo Sawada en un evidente intento de distraerla. "H-hoy el bento debería s-ser muy bueno. G-gracias—"

"Si ese mono te llama Tsuna, entonces yo también lo haré," dijo ella interrumpiendo al moreno cuando tomó el bento. "Y eso significa que tienes que llamarme 'Hana'. ¿Entiendes eso?"

"¿E-eh? P-pero..."

"Después de todo, el mono es sólo uno de los gorilas de tu hermano y yo soy tu amiga, así que él no debería ser capaz de llamarte por tu primer nombre si tu amiga no lo hace."

"¿M-mi a-a-amiga?" preguntó Sa-Tsuna, sus ojos imposiblemente abiertos. Hana no estaba exactamente segura de cuándo había decidido ser la supuestamente "dame" amiga de Tsuna, pero ella no iba a retroceder a su palabra ahora.

"Sí," dijo ella, "tu amiga."

* * *

**N/T: Probablemente algunos estén molestos por la actitud de Gokudera hacia Tsuna. Esta historia no sigue los mismos eventos que el manga, si así fuera sería bastante aburrido y yo no estaría traduciendo esta magnífica historia.**

**Por cierto, creo que en el primer capítulo mencione sobre una portada para la historia que fue hecha por Il. mio. nome. e. Chrome. Dokuro pueden verlo en mi perfil**

**¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me envíen sus opiniones! **


	3. Y La Lluvia Casi Cae

Capítulo 3: _Y La Lluvia Casi Cae..._

La sonrisa aun no desaparecía del rostro de la patética copia, incluso tres días más tarde. A veces al azar, la copia sólo estallaba en una amplia sonrisa feliz, y se quedaba allí por una cantidad ridícula de tiempo antes de cambiar en una más pequeña pero todavía sonrisa contenta. Y era peor cuando la mujer estúpida iba cercas de él. Por su parte, ella parecía más divertida que molesta. Mujer estúpida, causando problemas y luego divirtiéndose por ello en lugar de arreglarlo. Gokudera no podía evitar estar irritado por los dos, pero se mantuvo fiel a su misión y mantuvo a la copia segura, asegurándose de hacerlo más evidente cuando estaba a la vista del décimo.

Una parte de Gokudera se había acostumbrado a esa estúpida sonrisa, así que cuando la estúpida copia venía del baño sin ella (Gokudera habría seguido a la copia pero el estúpido profesor no lo dejó) el bombardero había entrado en alerta. El ídolo masculino de la escuela y jugador estrella de béisbol, Yamamoto Takeshi (quien era aún peor con las sonrisas que la copia) había entrado con una extraña mirada pesada en su rostro, y Gokudera dio al idiota del béisbol una buena mirada fulminante. El idiota obviamente era la causa de la miseria de la copia. El jugador de béisbol dio una sonrisa enferma en respuesta a la mirada, y Gokudera tomó eso como prueba de que su mensaje había llegado. Con el trabajo hecho, Gokudea continuó en busca de amenazas reales. No le importaba quién afligiera a la copia mientras la copia no estuviera en verdadero peligro.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, Gokudera lentamente se abrió camino hacia la copia, tratando de hacer la caminata entre su escritorio y el de la copia tan larga como sea posible. Por ahora, la desagradable sonrisa probablemente había regresado, y la mujer estúpida lo haría diez veces peor con su presencia. Si no fuera por la promesa del décimo de reconsiderar su oferta, Gokudera no se acercaría a ellos.

"... con Yamamoto. Mejor dime y acaba con ello de una vez." estaba diciendo la mujer estúpida cuando el bombardero finalmente llego. El bento que la copia había traído ya estaba abierto en frente de ella. Gokudera gruñó, como siempre lo hacía, ante el pensamiento de cuán ridículo era incomodar a la madre del décimo por esa estúpida mujer. Ella no merecía los almuerzos de la madre del décimo.

"N-no es n-nada," dijo la copia en una débil voz lamentable. La sonrisa no había regresado, y una especie de mirada triste pensativa había tomado su lugar. "S-sólo e-escuche a-algo."

"¿Y qué es lo que escuchaste?"

"N-no p-puedo d-decirte," dijo la copia, moviendo sus ojos con nerviosismo hacia Gokudera. La mujer estúpida le dio a Gokudera una mirada plana antes de volver su atención de vuelta a la copia.

"Si es sobre tu hermano idiota, también podrías decirlo ahora. Eventualmente estará desilusionado."

"N-no es e-eso..." dijo la copia. Sus ojos ahora estaban en todas partes, haciendo que Gokudera apretara su mandíbula. Antes de que el bombardero pudiera comentar sobre el comportamiento de la estúpida copia, la copia metió la mano en su bolsa, sacó otro bento, y se lo ofreció a Gokudera. "P-pensé que p-podrías querer u-uno. N-nunca p-pareces comer n-nada, G-Gokudera-san."

Gokudera miró el bento cuidadosamente envuelto. Una parte de él estaba furioso ante la oferta, preguntándose exactamente quién se creía la copia que era, de que Gokudera necesitaría la ayuda de la copia estúpida para conseguir comida, pero una parte de Gokudera insistía que el bombardero lo tomara y no desperdiciara el trabajo de la madre del décimo. Una tercera le recordó con un gesto duro en su estómago que él no había comido nada excepto barras de proteínas por cuatro semanas.

"No necesito tu ayuda," gruñó Gokudera, arrebatando el bento de las manos de la copia, "pero no dejaré que el trabajo de la madre del décimo sea una perdida."

"Tsuna, deberías saber mejor que al alimentar a los monos," dijo la mujer estúpida, usando el tono de una madre regañando. "Siempre son mal agradecidos."

"¡Nadie te preguntó, mujer estúpida!"

"¡Chicos!" gritó un chico entrando en el salón. "Yamamoto está a punto de saltar del techo."

"¡Q-qué!" gritaron algunas personas en el salón de clases. Los otros estudiantes del 1-B eran cobardes y habían comenzado a comer en algún otro lugar debido a su incapacidad de resistir el aura de Gokudera. Algunos incluso habían dado la excusa de que la intensidad de las discusiones de Gokudera y la mujer estúpida los habían hecho violentamente enfermos. Idiotas. La copia fue capaz de quedarse cerca de Gokudera y la mujer estúpida y comer con una sonrisa, y la copia estúpida era el más débil de todos ellos. El resto no tenía excusa. Hablando de la copia, él había salido corriendo por la puerta.

Maldiciendo, Gokudera fue tras el insignificante. El medio italiano sabía por experiencia que la copia estúpida era nada sino rápido. No es que el enclenque tuviera mucha aguante, viendo que tan pronto llego la copia a su destino, el techo esta vez, colapsó.

"¡Y-Y-Yamamoto!" jadeó la copia. "¡N-no! ¡P-p-por favor!"

"¿Dame-Tsuna?" dijo Yamamoto. El jugador de béisbol estaba al otro lado de la valla del techo. Gokudera se burló. Si el idiota quería saltar, ¿por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?"

"¡P-por favor n-no s-saltes! Los d-dioses del b-béisbol—no, n-no tienes—por qué—por qué no puedo decirlo—?"

"Así que esto es lo lejos que he caído," dijo el jugador de béisbol, con esa enferma sonrisa de vuelta en su cara. Gokudera escaneó los edificios cercanos en busca de francotiradores y puso atención a cuán lejos estaban los sonidos de pasos detrás de ellos. No podría importarle menos lo que estaba pasando entre la copia y el idiota del béisbol. "Incluso Dame-Tsuna se compadece de mí."

"¡N-no me compadezco de ti!" gritó la copia. "¡Te admiró!"

"¿Me admiras?" dijo el idiota del béisbol, sorpresa coloreando su tono.

"S-sí," dijo la copia en un estúpido chillido. "E-eres muy d-dedicado en algo por lo que m-morirías. ¡P-pero a-ahora n-no sé s-si p-puedo a-admirarte más!"

"De verdad," dijo el idiota del béisbol. Evidentemente estaba involucrado en el bizarro intento de la copia de detener al idiota de saltar. Gokudera continuó escaneando el área, asegurándose de que todos los estudiantes entrando en el techo fueran de hecho estudiantes de la escuela. El idiota del béisbol habló de nuevo. "¿Por qué no?"

"P-porque e-estás rindiéndote," dijo la copia. "Tama—Él está equivocado. N-no hay dioses del béisbol."

"¿De qué diablos está hablando Dame-Tsuna?" dijo uno de los estudiantes que acababa de llegar al techo.

"No lo sé, pero está evitando que Yamamoto salte," dijo uno de los otros.

"¿De verdad puede Dame-Tsuna detenerlo?" dijo otro, una chica con cabello corto.

"Por supuesto que no, pero podría ganar tiempo para que nosotros pensemos en algo," dijo otra chica, esta con largo cabello en un moño.

"¡Cierto! ¿Entonces qué crees que deberíamos hacer?" dijo una chica con el cabello teñido de rubio.

"Tengo una idea," dijo un chico con el cabello muy corto. Gokudera decidió que sus conversaciones eran menos dignas de escuchar que la de la copia y el idiota del beisbol.

"B-bueno, si h-hubiera d-dioses del béisbol," continuó la copia, "ellos no sacrificarían a alguien tan dedicado. A-así que s-son una m-mentira. E-estoy s-seguro que el D-Dios que existe hizo a Y-Yamamoto un b-buen—no un gran jugador de b-béisbol por alguna razón, y s-si t-te matas a ti m-mismo no sabrás lo q-que era. Así que p-por favor n-no saltes."

Mientras los dos idiotas se miraban, un silencio cayó que era casi irrompible. Gokudera mantuvo un ojo en el perímetro, pero pronto se encontró siendo arrastrado bajo el continuo silencio. Los entrometidos que habían subido para detener al idiota del béisbol no se habían atrevido a susurrar y tomaban tranquilas respiraciones superficiales. No podían hacer más bajo la intensa aura que la copia estaba emitiendo mientras se concentraba en convencer al jugador de béisbol de venir al otro lado de la valla con solo fuerza de voluntad. La ligera herencia Vongola de la copia (sólo eso podría explicar la repentina aura fuerte de la estúpida copia) logró mantener a los otros idiotas tranquilos por quince minutos mientras el idiota del béisbol le devolvía la mirada. Finalmente, el idiota del béisbol se movió. Con cuidado, el jugador de béisbol trepó sobre la valla oxidada (debería haberse quebrado y librar al mundo de un idiota más) y puso su pie firmemente en la parte segura del techo. Con un suspiro de alivio, la copia se puso de pie, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

"Me alegro de que estés bien," dijo la copia del décimo, otra sonrisa en su cara. Gokudera se movió a un lado para dejar que la ahora sudorosa copia bajara por las escaleras primero. El adolescente Mafioso intentó mantener una mejor vigilancia en el pequeño moreno sonriente.

"¡Hey Da—Tsuna espera!" gritó el idiota del béisbol, pero Gokudera cerró la puerta en la cara del idiota. El bombardero todavía podía escuchar los susurros de lo que estaba siendo dicho al otro lado de ella.

"¿Yamamoto, estás bien?"

"¡Qué estabas pensando, hombre!"

"No puedo creer que Dame-Tsuna lo hiciera..."

Gokudera sonrió ante ese comentario y bajó las escaleras después de que el moreno desapareciera. En realidad no era una sorpresa. La copia _estaba_ relacionado con el décimo.

* * *

A Hana no le gustaba no saber cosas. Ella no siguió a Tsuna a dondequiera que había corrido durante el almuerzo porque él se había ido antes de que pudiera registrar que se había movido. Para un chico que era patético en todo lo atlético, seguro que tenía momentos de increíble velocidad. Imaginó que el chico regresaría cuando terminara lo que sea que había ido a hacer. Y regresó, con un estúpido mono siguiéndole. El mono tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, pero Tsuna mismo parecía exhausto de nuevo, como el día en que el estúpido mono había comenzado a actuar como un guardaespaldas. Ella no preguntó lo qué había pasado al pequeño moreno porque Tsuna se había hundido en su escritorio y con pereza retomó su almuerzo, como si apenas tuviera energía suficiente para concentrarse en su comida. Queriendo que el chico terminara su almuerzo (era demasiado flaco como estaba), ella decidió preguntar más tarde.

Entonces Yamamoto, el supuesto ídolo masculino de la escuela, había entrado con una gran sonrisa que ella no había esperado en la de alguien que casi había cometido suicidio, irritó a Hana aún más. A Hana no le agradaba el popular adolescente. En la opinión de Hana, el jugador de béisbol no estaba en algún lugar cerca de la talla de su mejor amiga y no merecía ser llamado el otro ídolo de la escuela. Él sólo era otro mono, pero de alguna manera estaba contenta de ver que él había decidido no lanzarse del techo, aunque sólo sea debido a causar una terrible tragedia para estar atado a Namimori de lo contrario. Y a juzgar por esa sonrisa, él no haría un segundo intento en un futuro cercano.

El problema vino cuando ella se dio cuenta de las intensas miradas que el mono popular estaba lanzando a Tsuna. No se parecían a las miradas que Gokudera le daba a Tsuna ante la más ligera provocación. De hecho, las miradas eran de asombro e interés y la llevaron a la conclusión de que la decisión de no saltar del mono popular había sido fuertemente influenciada por Tsuna. Ella encontró toda la situación extraña. De lo que ella había visto, Tsuna nunca había sido del tipo que mete su nariz en los asuntos de otras personas, mayormente porque el chico se sentía incompetente y se asustaba de entrometerse. Tenía un buen corazón y buenas intenciones, pero no se involucraba intencionalmente en los problemas de otros. Y así Hana quiso saber por qué el chico había decidido correr y detener a Yamamoto de saltar, como si el pequeño moreno estuviera personalmente involucrado.

En la última campana, ella fue derechito hacia el asiento de Tsuna. Desafortunadamente, ella no era la única. Yamamoto también estaba tratando de llegar a Tsuna, pero el mono popular fue bloqueado por amigos y admiradoras que querían preguntar si el jugador de béisbol estaba bien. El mono estúpido ya había tomado su lugar junto a Tsuna, pero Hana hacía tiempo que había renunciado a eso. Extraño sin embargo, que el mono estaba allí antes que ella.

"Muy bien, escúpelo," dijo ella, colocando su mano firmemente en el escritorio de él y reusándose a dejar que Tsuna se fuera. No es que él lo hubiera hecho, desde que tenía lecciones de tutoría ahora, pero no hacía daño estar seguros.

"¿E-escupir q-qué?" preguntó Tsuna. Ella estaba comenzando a conocerlo tan bien que podía adivinar con seguridad que la pregunta era más de verdadera confusión que evitación.

"¿Qué paso en el techo?"

"¿Tú qué crees, mujer estúpida?" dijo el mono, la sonrisa presumida regreso. "Dame-Tsuna enorgulleció al décimo y evitó que el idiota del béisbol saltara."

"Él dijo que podías llamarlo Tsuna, no Dame-Tsuna."

"¡Lo llamaré como yo quiera, mujer!"

"No lo llamarás copia o Dame-Tsuna, ¿entendido? ¿O es demasiado difícil para un mono descerebrado?"

"¿A quién estás llamando mono, moza miserable?"

"_Te_ llamaré como _yo_ quiera. Es lo justo. ¿Y quién demonios dice 'moza' en el siglo 21?"

"¡Te mostraré quién, moza!"

"¡G-Gokudera-san, n-no!" dijo Tsuna, inmediatamente tirando de Hana lejos del mono estúpido y sus dinamitas.

"¡Mantente fuera de esto, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Vamos, vamos," dijo una voz nueva, "Kurokawa tiene razón. No deberías llamarlo así. Además no veo nada de _'dame'_ en él."

"¿Quién te preguntó, idiota del béisbol?" demandó el mono. "No necesito ser sermoneado por alguien que casi se mató por un juego y tuvo que ser salvado por una simple copia."

"¡G-Gokudera-san!" exclamó Tsuna, ahora parándose de su asiento. Ese extraño tono de mando fijo en su voz. "¡Alto!"

El silencio cayó sobre todo el grupo. Hana estaba sorprendida de que la habitación estuviera repentinamente vacía de todo el resto de la clase. Tsuna respiró hondo, como fatigado de una sola palabra. Hana tomó las crecientes respiraciones como su señal para reformular su pregunta.

"¿Así que salvaste a Yamamoto de cometer suicidio?"

"Si," dijo el mono popular, en lugar de dejar que Tsuna respondiera la pregunta. "Yo iba a saltar, pero Tsuna aquí dijo algunas cosas muy importantes que me disuadieron de ello. Mi estupidez causa problemas a todos."

"P-pero n-no lo h-habrías h-hecho si—" dijo Tsuna interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Escondió sus ojos bajo su cabello.

"Si tu hermano no hubiera dicho esas cosas," dijo la estrella de béisbol, con una mirada de casi entendimiento en sus ojos avellana. Hana también podría jurar que el jugador de béisbol de repente parecía un poco decepcionado.

"¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué dijo el décimo?" exigió el estúpido mono, su rostro cambiando entre la ansiedad a algo no muy diferente al pánico. Hana sonrió. Tal vez el tiempo para desilusionar al mono estúpido había llegado.

"E-eso no importa," dijo Tsuna un poco demasiado rápido. Ella se preguntó por qué el moreno seguía tratando de prolongar lo inevitable. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero sin importar cuánto deseaba, su hermano no se convertiría repentinamente en una persona que merecía la admiración del mono estúpido. "L-lo siento p-por lo q-que é-él d-dijo p-pero... P-pero y-yo... b-bueno, m-me a-alegra que lo h-hiciera."

"¿Lo estás?" dijo Yamamoto. Los ojos del jugador del béisbol giraban con confusión, desconfianza y una especie de extraño entusiasmo que hacia juego con la anterior expresión de Gokudera.

"N-necesitabas e-escuchar esas p-palabras, ¿n-no es así?" dijo Tsuna.

"Si," dijo el jugador de béisbol con una amplia sonrisa dividiendo su rostro cuando la confusión y la desconfianza desaparecieron dejando sólo el entusiasmo. El chico popular balanceó su brazo alrededor de Tsuna. "Entonces me alegra que tu hermano dijera esas cosas también."

"¿E-eh, p-por qué?" dijo Tsuna, su voz chillando en reacción al repentino contacto.

"Porque quien sabe cuánto me habría tomado convertirme en amigo de Tsuna de lo contrario," dijo Yamamoto, dando al pequeño moreno un apretón antes de dejarlo ir. "¿Así que quieres caminar a casa juntos? No tengo practica de béisbol hoy."

"U-um, ¿a-amigos?" preguntó Tsuna, su voz pequeña y frágil. Ante el firme asentimiento de Yamamoto, los labios de Tsuna se estiraron en una sonrisa, más pequeña pero mucho más dulce que la sonrisa del jugador de béisbol. Hana decidió que el jugador de béisbol no era tanto un mono como ella pensó. "M-me gustaría caminar a c-casa contigo, Y-Yamamoto-san, p-pero t-tengo que estudiar c-con Hana-chan."

"Hey, no me llames -san, me siento raro," dijo Yamamoto. "Sólo llámame Yamamoto o Takeshi. Nadie me llama Takeshi excepto mi viejo, así que sería bueno escucharlo de alguien más. Oh, y si estás estudiando, entonces puedo quedarme y estudiar con ustedes chicos. Mis calificaciones son terribles, y necesito toda la ayuda que pueda tener."

"¡Eso no es algo que admitas tan orgullosamente!" gritó Gokudera. "¿Y quién crees que pagara por ti? ¡Dame-Tsuna paga por sus lecciones!"

"Él no es 'dame', estúpido mono," dijo Hana, perdiendo los estribos. "¡Y si estás tan decidido en tener sólo a aquellos que pagan aquí, entonces ve y juega al guardaespaldas afuera!"

"¡Te dije que lo llamaré como yo quiera, moza! ¡Y estoy en una misión, no necesito dinero para estar aquí!"

"¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?" preguntó Yamamoto.

"N-no p-preguntes por favor," dijo Tsuna encogiéndose de vuelta en su asiento. "G-Gokudera-san, p-pagaré e-extra por Y-Yamamoto. H-Hana, p-por favor, las h-hojas de trabajo o-o R-Reborn—"

"Bien," dijo Hana, entendiendo que las hojas de trabajo tenían más impotancia que tratar con el mono estúpido. Aunque ella no iba a dejarlo ganar. "Olvide decirte, pero mis amigos tienen descuentos. Sólo tienes que pagarme la mitad, y por Yamamoto puedes pagar la mitad de ese precio, ¿por lo que cuántos cuartos me pagaras de la suma original?"

"La mitad es dos cuartos... y uno más entonces... t-tres?" dijo Tsuna.

"Exacto, me pagas tres cuartos de lo que me estabas pagando," dijo Hana. "¿Utilizaste el método de división de fracción para llegar a la respuesta?" Tsuna asintió. "Bien. Sigue practicándolo."

"Eso es bastante impresionante, Tsuna. Yo no podría llegar a eso sin escribirlo primero," dijo Yamamoto, todavía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. "¿Puedes decirme cuál es la mitad de eso?"

"Um... el pago actual es de 1,500 yen así que... 750 yen... y luego de un cuarto... 375 yen... súmalos y... 1,125 yen... y luego la mitad otra vez... redondea... ¡563 yen!" exclamó Tsuna triunfalmente, pero todavía mantuvo sus ojos en ella. Ella sacó su calculadora para estar segura, pero...

"Bueno, parece que el truco para hacer malabares con figuras en tu cabeza ayudó," dijo Hana. Puso la calculadora en el escritorio de Tsuna, mostrando la respuesta correcta que era 562.5, y si él lo redondeaba entonces...

"Tenía razón," dijo Tsuna, con un asombro incrédulo en su voz.

"Che," murmuró el estúpido mono. "Como si ser capaz de sumar y dividir fuera tan asombroso..."

"Wow, Tsuna. Yo no puedo hacer eso," dijo Yamamoto con un silbido apreciativo. Él lanzó su brazo alrededor de Tsuna otra vez, quien estaba mucho menos sorprendido esa vez. El jugador de béisbol asintió como si decidiera algo. "Definitivamente valdrá 563 yen estudiar con ustedes chicos."

"¿Qué? ¡N-no tienes que hacer eso!"

"Si quiero mantener mis calificaciones arriba para jugar béisbol, lo haré. ¿Tú qué piensas Kurokawa?"

"Suena bien para mí," dijo Hana sonriendo para sí misma. Sí, definitivamente el jugador de béisbol no era el mono que ella pensó que era.

* * *

Un gran grupo de desafortunados hombres yakuza se dispersaron como cucarachas asustadas ante el sonido de más disparos. La mayoría de los 58 hombres estaban inconscientes y dos estaban en condición crítica. Esos dos habían sido las primeras víctimas. Reborn recargó el rifle para seguir disparando. El mocoso había empujado al hitman en humor donde Reborn apenas podía contenerse, y esos primeros dos habían sufrido las consecuencias. Afortunadamente para las otras víctimas, después de los primeros dos, Reborn había ajustado su poder. El hitman había querido mostrar la superioridad de Vongola y desahogó su frustración, sin matar a los hombres. Demasiados cadáveres atraerían atención no deseada. Mientras remataba al último hombre, Reborn saltó a uno de los techos y dejó a Leon convertirse en un teléfono.

Después de informar a las autoridades de la masacre incruenta, Reborn se dirigió de vuelta hacia la casa, su ira lejos de ser aplacada. El mocoso había perdido a otro potencial subordinado irremplazable, esta vez un hitman de nacimiento. Y no sólo el hitman de nacimiento había sido perdido debido al mocoso, sino que las palabras del mocoso casi habían llevado al prometedor adolescente a acabar con su vida. Y el hermano enclenque del mocoso había tenido que ser invocado de nuevo. El enclenque había logrado evitar que el jugador de béisbol se lanzara del techo, pero esta vez no habría manera de recobrar al rechazado adolescente como un subordinado de Vongola. El prometedor adolescente nunca escucharía de nuevo una palabra de lo que el mocoso dijera. Y la intimidación no funcionaría en el jugador de béisbol. Reborn dejó de caminar y miró la ventana más a la izquierda de la casa Sawada. El mocoso pagaría, pero por ahora, otra visita a su enclenque hermano estaba a la orden. Reborn sonrió, mientras saltaba y abrió la ventana más a la derecha.

Entró a la habitación todavía iluminada y observó como una cabeza con salvaje cabello marrón se doblaba sobre la mesa y un lápiz rayaba y borraba. La sonrisa se afiló, y Reborn saltó sobre la mesa sin mover un solo papel.

"Ciaossu."

"¡R-Reborn!" farfulló el enclenque, alejándose de la mesa con los ojos muy abiertos y temblorosos. "¡N-no h-he t-terminado!"

"Oh bueno," dijo Reborn, recogiendo los papeles. "Sólo contaré las que no has terminado mal."

"E-espera, p-por favor, R-Reborn," dijo el enclenque, zambulléndose para recuperar los papeles. Reborn los alejó a tiempo para prevenir que el enclenque los tocara. "Y-Yama—T-Takeshi-kun n-necesita a-ayuda e-extra t-también, y-y—¡p-por favor!"

"Hm," tarareó Reborn, dando la apariencia de reflexionar sobre la decisión. Una luz de esperanza entró en los ojos del enclenque. "No."

El enclenque se desinfló. Reborn escaneó los papeles, sorprendido de encontrar que el niño había conseguido el 88% correcto. Y 10% de lo que estaba mal no estaba terminado.

"Nada mal," dijo Reborn, sobresaltando al enclenque que se había puesto a temblar junto a la cama. Los ojos claros miraron al hitman con asombro. "Pero todavía no es suficiente para escapar del castigo."

"¡HIEEE!" chilló el enclenque mientras trataba de correr por la puerta. Leon se convirtió en un palo, y Reborn lo usó para hacer tropezar al enclenque. Era hora de tener algo de diversión.


	4. Todo Sobre una Caja

Por _KuraiArcoiris_

Capítulo 4: _Todo Sobre una Caja_

Empacando el último de los cuatro bentos en su bolsa extra, Tsuna se despidió de su madre y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sonrió brillantemente mientras abría la puerta.

"Buenos días, Gokudera-san," dijo Tsuna, su buen humor más que un contraste para la mirada de Gokudera. Tarareó mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela con Gokudera. Reborn no había venido a visitarlo por unas buenas dos semanas, desde que Sasagawa-sempai había comenzado a pasar tiempo con Tamaki-san. Y ayer Tsuna había conseguido terminar sus hojas de trabajo con sólo un error, por lo que Hana y Takeshi habían decidido que hoy celebrarían yendo al restaurant de sushi del padre de Takeshi. Tsuna nunca había estado más feliz en su vida.

"¡Yo, Tsuna!" llamó Takeshi, corriendo para alcanzar a Tsuna y Gokudera.

"Buenos días, Takeshi-kun," dijo Tsuna, volviendo su sonrisa hacia el otro chico. Takeshi sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Dejen de sonreír!" gruñó Gokudera. "¡Parecen idiotas!"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo," dijo Takeshi, "Estoy entusiasmado de que Tsuna va a venir. Papá no puede esperar a conocerte y a Hana."

"No puedo esperar a conocerlo," dijo Tsuna, sus mejillas calentándose.

"Yo sí," murmuró Gokudera.

"A nadie le importa lo que piensas, mono," dijo Hana, llegando para caminar junto a ellos. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días, Hana," dijo Tsuna.

"Yo, Hana," dijo Takeshi. "Papá está deseando conocerte."

"Escuché," dijo Hana. "Él suena interesante. Tengo muchas ganas de probar el sushi del que he escuchado tanto."

"El sushi de papá es el mejor de la ciudad," dijo Takeshi. "Es casi tan bueno como la comida de la mamá de Tsuna."

Tsuna se sonrojó, y Takeshi se echó a reír ante la expresión del pequeño moreno y pasó un brazo alrededor de Tsuna.

"Es la verdad," dijo Hana. "Los bentos de tu mamá han deteriorado la mayoría de las otras comidas para nosotros. Incluso el mono no puede negarlo."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡La madre del décimo es asombrosa!"

"Wow, Gokudera está de acuerdo con Hana," dijo Takeshi. "¿Tú qué piensas Tsuna? ¿El mundo está llegando a su fin?"

"¡Qué se supone que significa eso, idiota del béisbol!" gritó Gokudera. Takeshi se echó a reír, y Tsuna no pudo evitar reír con el adolescente más alto. Gokudera gruñó de nuevo, sacando sus dinamitas. "¡Vas a pagar por eso!"

"¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente!"

La voz sorprendió a los cuatro, e intercambiaron miradas. Gokudera guardó sus dinamitas, para el alivio de Tsuna, y se dirigieron hacia el grito.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Hana.

"No es asunto tuyo," dijo Gokudera. Tsuna y Takeshi intercambiaron miradas. Tsuna pensó que vio una pregunta en los ojos avellana, y asintió sin pensar. Inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando los labios de Takeshi se estiraron en una sonrisa afilada.

"Hey, espera, iremos contigo," dijo Takeshi agarrando a Tsuna y arrastró al más pequeño moreno detrás de él mientras se dirigía tras Gokudera.

"Chicos," murmuró Hana, antes de seguir a los otros tres.

* * *

"¡Dánosla!" gritó un adolescente musculoso con rastas, tratando de tirar del dispositivo de los brazos del pelirrojo.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame!" gritó de vuelta el pelirrojo.

"Por el amor de Dios," dijo el segundo adolescente grande con el cabello decolorado. "Sólo golpea al chico."

"Muy bien," dijo el tercer adolescente. El pelirrojo apretó su agarre en el aparato.

"¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente!" gritó el pelirrojo, alcanzando un volumen completamente nuevo.

"Eres demasiado ruidoso," dijo el tercer adolescente, golpeando al pelirrojo en la cara. El pelirrojo se tambaleó hacia atrás y resistió la tentación de tocar su cara y limpiar la sangre que podía sentir escurrirse de su labio. El desagradable sabor metálico llenó su boca, pero el pelirrojo se reusó a dejar ir el dispositivo. "Todavía está aguantando. Si no llevamos esto devuelta al jefe, nos echara a Mochida."

"Bien," dijo el adolescente con el cabello decolorado. "Ayúdalo, Rai."

"Entendido," dijo el tercer gran adolescente, este era calvo pero con barba. Se acercó y quitó las manos del dispositivo.

"¡No!" gritó el pelirrojo cuando el dispositivo era arrebatado de él. El pelirrojo parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Él había trabajado tan duro y por mucho tiempo. "¡No! ¡Por favor!"

"D-devuélveselo," dijo una nueva voz. Los tres musculosos adolescente volvieron sus miradas al intruso en la entrada del callejón, y el pelirrojo tomó la oportunidad para saltar y recuperar el dispositivo. Desafortunadamente, el adolescente con rastas vio la estocada y la esquivo. El pelirrojo cayó, y el polvo arenoso del suelo hizo el sabor en su boca peor.

"Escuchaste a Tsuna," dijo otra voz. "Deberías devolver lo que no es tuyo."

"¿Y quién va a detenernos? ¿Tú?" preguntó el adolescente de cabello decolorado.

"Podemos llamar a la policía. Ellos se encargaran de ustedes monos," dijo otra voz. El pelirrojo finalmente levantó su cabeza y miró hacia la entrada del callejón. Había cuatro adolescentes de pie allí. Ninguno de ellos parecía muy fuerte, y el de en medio estaba temblando. El pelirrojo intento levantarse.

"¡S-salgan de aquí!" gritó el pelirrojo. "¡Son peligrosos!"

"Lo escuchaste," dijo uno de los intrusos. "Este no es nuestro asunto."

"P-pero G-Gokudera, t-tú viniste p-primero y-y y-yo... p-pero..." dijo el que temblaba en el medio.

"¿Entonces deberíamos dejarlo?" preguntó otro, mirando al pequeño adolescente.

"No importa lo que hagan, vamos a llevar esto de vuelta al jefe y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto," dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado. "Por lo que será mejor que se olviden de ella y nos dejen pasar."

"No," dijo el adolescente temblando, de repente sensato. "N-no p-pueden tomarlo a-así."

"Ya llamé a la policía. Están en camino. Yo dejaría caer lo que sea que ustedes monos están tratando de tomar y piérdanse," dijo la única mujer. El adolescente de cabello decolorado maldijo.

"Vámonos antes de que la policía llegue aquí," dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado ganándose movimientos afirmativos de los otros dos adolescentes musculosos. Los tres salieron corriendo por el callejón pero dos de los intrusos se pusieron en el camino.

"La copia del décimo te dijo que dejaras la cosa, así que será mejor que lo hagas. Será un dolor soportarlo más adelante si no lo haces," dijo el otro de cabello plateado.

"No van a detenernos," dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado, lanzando un golpe hacia el moreno alto. El moreno alto esquivo y sacó un bate. El adolescente de cabello plateado se movió y golpeó a los otros dos. En un instante, los dos estaban también inconscientes. El adolescente de cabello decolorado miró alrededor y finalmente aterrizó su mirada en la mujer. Antes de que alguien pudiera registrar lo que estaba planeando, él la agarró. "Déjanos ir, o la chica lo pagara."

"Cobarde," gruñó el adolescente de cabello plateado, sostenido a uno de los otros del collar.

"Me escuchaste," dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado, un cuchillo apareció en su mano y tocó el cuello de la chica. "¿No querrías que nada le pase, o si?"

"Podría importarme menos," dijo el adolescente de cabello plateado.

"Por supuesto que podría," dijo la chica entre un suspiro y un gruñido. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al atacante y crear un poco más de espacio entre su cuello y el cuchillo. "No debería ser mucho antes de que la policía llegue aquí y tener a un francotirador apuntando a tu cabeza."

"Si lo hacen, mi último pensamiento será rebanar tu garganta," dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado, una vez más lleno de confianza.

"¡Déjala ir!" gritó el pequeño moreno, con una mirada dura en sus grandes ojos marrones.

"¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a tu mamá sobre mí?" dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado.

"No," dijo el moreno, ganándose miradas de todos en el callejón. El pelirrojo parpadeó. ¿Qué fue esa luz que se había reflejado en los ojos del moreno? No podían ser naturalmente naranja. "La dejarás ir."

"¿De verdad piensas que me voy a sentir amenazado por un mocoso?" dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado, aunque retrocedió un paso. El pequeño moreno no respondió. Él avanzó un paso adelante. El adolescente de cabello decolorado retrocedió un paso. El pequeño moreno avanzó dos pasos adelante, y el adolescente de cabello decolorado se movió más atrás. Cada paso hacia adelante que el moreno daba, el adolescente de cabello decolorado se movía hacia atrás hasta que la espalda del adolescente músculos golpeó la pared.

"Te lo diré una vez más, déjala ir," dijo el pequeño moreno.

"N-no," dijo el adolescente de cabello decolorado. "E-estoy más asustado del j-jefe que de ti."

"Fuiste advertido," dijo el pequeño moreno. Por un segundo, desapareció, y luego su puño estaba en la cara del adolescente de cabello decolorado. Los ojos del adolescente se blanquearon y rodaron hacia atrás, y el una vez intimidante adolescente cayó al suelo. El pequeño moreno se encogió sobre sí mismo otra vez. "¿E-estás b-bien, H-Hana?"

"Sí, estoy bien," dijo la chica, mirando especulativamente a su captor. "Me gustaría quedarme aquí y ver exactamente quién está bien y quién no, pero llamé a la policía. Si llegan aquí ahora y estos tres se levantan para volver la queja contra nosotros, la policía podría creerles en lugar de a nosotros. Ellos son los inconscientes."

"La moza tiene razón," dijo el adolescente de cabello plateado. "Los policías son peligrosos."

"C-creo que e-es al r-revés," dijo el pequeño moreno, la mirada feroz se había ido completamente de sus ojos.

"Están de acuerdo otra vez, Tsuna," dijo el moreno más alto, balanceando un brazo alrededor del más pequeño. "¡El mundo va a terminar muy pronto!"

"Mantén tus pensamientos para ti mismo," dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que el chico de cabello plateado, "¡Cállate, idiota del béisbol!"

"T-tenemos q-que i-irnos y-ya," dijo el moreno más pequeño, silenciando efectivamente a los otros tres. Luego el moreno se dio vuelta. "¿Q-quieres v-venir c-con nosotros?"

Los cuatro pares de ojos asustaron un poco al pelirrojo, especialmente después de ver a los cuatro en acción, pero ellos lo habían salvado. El pelirrojo se levantó de donde había estado sentado mirando la pelea. Recogió el dispositivo, y caminó hacia los cuatro.

"C-claro," dijo el pelirrojo sosteniendo sus brazos cerca de su estómago. Intentó una pequeña sonrisa. "Soy Irie Shoichi. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

* * *

El cubo blanco y amarillo se estableció en la mesa mientras los cinco adolescentes se inclinaban sobre el colorido dispositivo.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que hace?" preguntó Takeshi.

"No mucho," dijo Irie. Se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza. El chico más joven había sido invitado a unirse a ellos después de la escuela en Takesushi para celebrar con ellos. Él había aceptado a regañadientes, pero parecía estar divirtiéndose ahora. "Es una unidad de almacenamiento."

"¿Es una caja? ¿Por qué esos monos codiciosos estaba tras de ella entonces?" preguntó Hana.

"Bueno, puede almacenar un montón de cosas que uno no pensaría posible," dijo Irie. Recogió el cubo en una mano y lo apuntó hacia la mesa. Dos solapas se abrieron, una luz brilló, y la mesa desapareció.

"W-wow," dijo Tsuna. Takeshi supuso que Tsuna tartamudeó porque Irie estaba aquí. Al parecer, Tsuna tartamudeaba alrededor de las personas con las que no estaba cómodo. El pequeño moreno había dejado de tartamudear alrededor de Gokudera, Hana, y Takeshi hace una semana. Dale un poco de tiempo, y probablemente dejara de tartamudear alrededor de Irie también.

"¿A dónde fue la mesa?" preguntó Takeshi, un poco preocupado por la desaparición de la mesa. Su viejo no se molestaría demasiado, pero podría ser difícil explicar exactamente qué le había pasado a la mesa.

"Está aquí," dijo Irie, sosteniendo la caja de nuevo.

"Eso es asombroso," dijo Hana, "¿Cómo la metiste allí?"

"Use la física molecular. En realidad fue un accidente. Estaba tratando de hacer un robot increíble, no una unidad de almacenamiento," dijo Irie.

"¿Estás diciendo que encogiste la mesa reordenando los protones, neutrones y electrones para que pudieran caber en el espacio más reducido?" preguntó Gokudera. Se veía como si le hubieran dicho que lanzara por primera vez. "¿Cómo lograste eso?"

"Utilice la primera ley de la termodinámica y convertí el sólido en energía en la forma de calor usando una flama única que descubrí," dijo Irie. Gokudera tenía un cuaderno abierto y garabateaba notas. "Luego utilice la misma flama para ayudar a la deconstrucción y reconstruir cuando la caja se vuelva a abrir."

"¿El gasto de la flama es igual en ambos, tanto en entrada y salida o la reconstrucción es más exhaustiva que la deconstrucción?"

"En realidad es una cuestión de solidos contra líquidos contra gases cuando tratas con la cantidad de gasto y la cantidad de tiempo o incluso la forma de liberar..."

"Parece que se divierte," dijo Hana, mientras los dos iban de atrás hacia adelante.

"N-no t-tengo idea de lo q-que están d-diciendo," dijo Tsuna. Lucía un poco mareado, como si hubiera girado muy rápidamente.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Takeshi.

"¿Y cómo es eso sorprendente?" dijo Hana, "Honestamente, no creo que cualquiera de nosotros con cerebros normales pueda mantenerse al ritmo con esa conversación."

"S-sí," dijo Tsuna.

"¿Hm? ¿Algo te está molestando Tsuna?" preguntó Takeshi, notando la expresión del moreno más pequeño. "¿El sushi estuvo bien?"

"Oh n-no, el sushi estuvo genial," dijo Tsuna. "Es sólo que..."

"Escúpelo," dijo Hana. "Lo sacaremos de ti de una manera u otra."

"U-um, bueno, creo... creo que Irie podría estar todavía en peligro," dijo Tsuna.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Takeshi. "Nos ocupamos de esos chicos malos siguiéndolo."

"B-bueno, s-sí, p-pero... e-ellos mencionaron un j-jefe..."

"Lo hicieron," dijo Hana, poniendo su barbilla en su mano. "Ya veo. Estás preocupado de que su jefe podría enviar más matones para conseguir la caja."

"¿L-la c-caja?" dijo Tsuna.

"Como dije antes, es una caja. Una caja es usada para almacenar cosas y eso," dijo indicando el dispositivo de que Gokudera todavía estaba hablando maravillas, "almacena cosas."

"Eso tiene sentido," dijo Takeshi sonriendo. "Oye, Irie, ¿puedes regresar la mesa? Papá se enoja si el mobiliario se destruye o desaparece."

"¿Y esto pasa a menudo?" preguntó Hana.

"Algunas veces," dijo Takeshi. "Papá tiene algunos clientes bastante violentos aquí algunas veces. El otro día un niño vino aquí con otro niño y casi destruyó el lugar, pero luego el padre del niño vaca vino y pagó por todos los daños. Aunque el niño vaca parecía un poco deprimido volvió para disculparse. Creo que no se le permitió jugar con el otro niño de nuevo."

"¿Niño vaca? ¿Siquiera quiero saber lo que estás hablando?"

"Muy bien," dijo Irie interrumpiéndolos, "Regresaré la mesa."

Gokudera lucia como si sus ojos fueran a salirse cuando la caja se abrió y la mesa regreso. Garabateó notas tan rápido que Takeshi pensó que podía ver humo, pero eso no podía ser posible.

"I-Irie-kun," dijo Tsuna, "¿C-crees que s-serás a-atacado de nuevo?"

Ante las palabras, Irie se congeló como dándose cuenta de que la bala finalmente estaba viniendo a él. Colapsó en el suelo y agarró su estómago.

"U-ugh, duele," murmuró. "¿Por qué ellos no me dejan solo?"

"Eso es fácil, los reportaremos con la policía," dijo Hana.

"Traté, cuando esos chicos se acercaron a mí la primera vez," dijo Irie. "La policía piensa que soy paranoico."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hana.

"Tuve un incidente cuando vi a una mujer con platos de color púrpura persiguiendo a un chico. Uno de los platos púrpura golpeó un poste, y medio se derritió causando que se inclinara. Y luego un extraño bebé vino de la nada y la detuvo. Y luego la mujer lloró, porque—y sé que esto suena raro pero en realidad lo vi—pero el bebé le dijo que se fuera. Y luego el chico se echó a reír, y ella entonces comenzó a perseguirlo de nuevo. Un palto púrpura casi golpea mi cabeza y salí corriendo de allí. Le dije a mi mamá, quien llamó a la policía, pero para el momento en que llegaron, todo el callejón lucia bien. Nada se había derretido, e incluso el poste estaba recto. ¡Fue una locura! Sólo recordarlo hace que me duela el estómago."

"¡Ese fue un sueño realmente extraño! Normalmente los míos sólo tienen que ver con béisbol," dijo Takeshi. La historia sonó como algo sacado de un manga de comedia del que sus compañeros de equipo hablaban en el vestuario.

"Muy bien suficiente," dijo Hana. "El punto es que desde que en realidad ha habido un ataque Irie-kun puede—"

"No quiero que se metan en problemas," dijo Irie, interrumpiendo a Hana. "Si le digo a la policía lo que paso y les muestro la prueba, esos chicos podrían realmente voltear la queja contra ustedes diciendo que ustedes estaban buscando darles una paliza o algo. Y si le digo a la policía lo que paso sin pruebas, pensaran que estoy haciéndolo de nuevo. Supongo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos chicos roben mi invento."

"E-entonces t-tal vez p-podamos ayudar," dijo Tsuna.

"Dije que no quiero meterlos en problemas chicos," dijo Irie. "Y además, no pueden estar conmigo las 24/7."

"P-podemos g-guardar la c-caja por ti... h-hasta que la n-necesites."

"Tiene sentido," dijo Hana. "No podemos estar contigo las 24/7, pero definitivamente podemos estar alrededor de la caja."

"¿D-de verdad? ¿Harían eso?" preguntó Irie.

"Por supuesto," dijo Takeshi, con una amplia sonrisa mientras los ojos del pelirrojo llegaban más allá del marco de sus gafas. Takeshi revolvió el cabello del niño. "Eres nuestro amigo ahora."

"¿A-amigo?" preguntó Irie, haciendo una muy buena imitación de Tsuna.

"Sí," dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa que Takeshi estaba seguro brillaría en la oscuridad. "Somos tus amigos."


	5. Un Completo Inútil

Capítulo 5: _Un Completo Inútil_

Reborn se inclinó contra la pared, observando al enclenque repasar la última de las hojas de trabajo y la estiró. El hermano del mocoso había logrado terminar los papeles mucho más rápido que la última vez que Reborn lo había checado. Afortunadamente para el enclenque, el mocoso no había causado a su tutor demasiado estrés en las últimas semanas. Mayormente porque por primera vez desde que el hitman había comenzado la tutoría del mocoso, los intentos de Reborn para añadir verdadero potencial a la _famiglia_ tuvieron éxito. Por supuesto, Sasagawa Ryohei había hecho casi imposible que el mocoso rechazara o se deshiciera del boxeador, tanto porque Sasagawa Ryohei era el hermano de la novia del mocoso y un idiota. El boxeador de cabello blanco no sabría lo que es el rechazo si alguien lo golpeara con ello.

Las cosas habían progresado más suavemente desde allí, desde que el mocoso había comenzado a usar sus habilidades de liderazgo y organizó la basura que él había escogido en alguna apariencia de orden. El mocoso había tenido que hacer algo con la creciente cantidad de seguidores que había atraído. La organización no estaba al nivel de Vongola, o incluso digna yakuza, pero el grupo era lo suficientemente bueno para la práctica. Reborn había dado a su estudiante varias "misiones" en forma de retos para dar al mocoso experiencia de la vida real. En su mayor parte, las "misiones" habían funcionado. El mocoso había aprendido qué partes de su grupo funcionaban mejor juntos y un poco en cómo inspirar a sus subordinados con algo más que miedo. Desafortunadamente, Reborn estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que el mocoso aun carecía de lo que era la esencia para todos los grandes jefes: una lealtad igual para sus subordinados y sus subordinados tenían a él. Cuando tres de los del grupo del mocoso habían terminado heridos y atrapados por la policía, el mocoso había estado preparado para dejar a los tres sufrir su destino. Reborn rápidamente había _corregido_ la actitud del mocoso, y el mocoso había usado sus crecientes recursos para recuperar a los tres, aunque había tomado dos semanas completas y media antes de que los tres subordinados regresaran a dar su reporte.

Los tres vinieron con historias sobre demonios oscuros que parecían personas normales pero se escondían en callejones oscuros, y que un monstruo tenía un parecido con su jefe. Que había noqueado al líder de la misión y robado el objetivo, al menos de acuerdo con los tres. Una de las primeras cosas que Reborn había tratado de enseñar al mocoso era que los subordinados a menudo endulzaban o embellecían los reporte para no meterse en problemas, especialmente cuando el jefe usaba la intimidación como su principal forma de motivación.

El mocoso simplemente se había limitado a despedir a los tres y envió a otros cuatro a terminar la misión. Ellos habían regresado diciendo que el objetivo no estaba más con su creador. Eso había llevado a Reborn a enseñar al mocoso la importancia de los sistemas de información. El mocoso había medio escuchado, como siempre, pero había enviado a dos a espiar y tratar de localizar el objetivo. Reborn había ido a seguir a los subordinados y evaluar su efectividad cuando tropezó con algo que lo había sorprendido. El creador del objetivo estaba pasando el rato con el enclenque, sus amigos, y Gokudera. De repente, el reporte de los tres tenía un fuerte toque de verdad. Y así Reborn había decidido ir y checar al hermano del mocoso y ver si el enclenque había tenido que algo que ver con el fallo de los tres.

"Ciaossu," dijo Reborn, parándose en el medio de la mesa. "Largo tiempo sin verte."

"¡Reborn!" gritó el enclenque de manera habitual, moviéndose tan lejos de la mesa como le era posible. "¿Q-qué e-estás ha-haciendo a-aquí?"

"Revisando para ver si conseguiste 95% o más correcto," dijo Reborn, escaneando a través de los papeles. El contenido lo sorprendió (y nadie lo había sorprendido así desde que era un niño de verdad). Los papeles eran tareas actuales en lugar del trabajo de escuela primaria que había sido. El niño ya se había puesto al día. Y la tarea sólo tenía dos errores.

"E-estaba s-sorprendido también. H-Hana de verdad ayudo," dijo el enclenque, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello mientras su cara se volvía roja. Así que el niño y sus amigos estaban en la base del primer nombre ahora. "E-ella dijo que e-estábamos mejorando m-mucho. E-ella podría h-hacer la tutoría una sesión de e-estudios pronto."

"Ella es un excelente tutor entonces," dijo Reborn. El niño sonrió, y Reborn tomó el instante para razonar cómo el enclenque lo había leído tan fácilmente. No muchos podían decir cuándo Reborn estaba sorprendido. Eso estaba pasando más y más a menudo, pensó el hitman mientras veía un cubo sentado inocentemente en el borde de la mesa. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿E-eso?" dijo el enclenque con un chillido. "N-nada. U-un obsequio d-de un a-amigo. P-por favor d-devuélvemelo R-Reborn."

"¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?" dijo el hitman, agarrando el cubo y saltando de la mesa.

"D-devuélvemelo," dijo el enclenque mientras intentaba agarrar a Reborn. El hitman esquivo las manos del enclenque con mínimo esfuerzo. Reborn examinó el objeto mientras saltaba fuera del alcance del niño. El cubo era de hecho la unidad de almacenaje que había interesado al hitman. Había pensado en enviarlo a los mecánicos de Vongola y ver que se podía hacer con él, pero después de conocer al hijo del jefe de mecánicos, había desechado la idea. Aun así, el cubo era interesante. Una mano se estiró y tiró del cubo de las manos de Reborn.

"N-no p-puedes t-tenerla," dijo el enclenque, acurrucándose de tal manera para proteger el cubo de ser arrebatado otra vez. "S-se lo pr-prometí a I-Irie-kun."

Reborn estudió al enclenque mientras el niño permanecía en su posición encorvada. El enclenque había logrado arrebatarle el cubo al hitman. Sí, Reborn se había permitido distraerse, pero no muchos podían decir que pasaron a través de la guardia de Reborn ya sea baja o no. Y Reborn no podía estar seguro, pero pensó que tal vez los ojos del niño habían contenido un brillo de naranja cuando lo había hecho.

"No te la quitare," dijo Reborn. Los ojos marrones se asomaron de la bola que el chico había formado. "Ahora di al Tio Reborn quién te dio tan buen regalo."

Los ojos adquirieron una mirada cautelosa, y el chico no dijo nada, sólo mirando fijamente a Reborn. Reborn recordó su impresión inicial del chico. El enclenque no creería en mentiras.

"No quiero tomarlo," dijo el hitman, siendo tan veraz como fuera posible. Él quería que el niño mimado la tomara, especialmente ahora que la tarea se había vuelto interesante. Los gemelos se evitaban el uno al otro tanto como fuera posible. El enclenque se iría antes de que el mocoso se despertara, y el enclenque estaría en su habitación para el momento en que el mocoso volviera a casa. Reborn aún no había visto una verdadera confrontación entre los dos, y sabía que si había una, los resultados serían interesantes. Además, si el enclenque estaba protegiendo el cubo, Gokudera Hayato podría tener otra oportunidad para impresionar al mocoso, desde que el mocoso ahora tenía que tratar con gente como Kaido. Smokin Bomb Hayato era conocido por su feroz fiabilidad cuando se trataba de misiones, por lo que si el mocoso estaba en peligro, entonces Smokin Bomb definitivamente estaría allí para proteger al pequeño moreno.

"¿S-sabes quién está t-tratando de lastimar a I-Irie-kun?" preguntó el enclenque.

"Tal vez," dijo Reborn, con un toque de burla en su voz. "Soy el hitman número uno de la mafia."

Con una sonrisa, Reborn dejó la habitación del enclenque. Tenía planes para poner en movimiento.

* * *

Las cuatro carcajadas estaban haciendo un alboroto como de costumbre, lo que hacía más difícil el trabajo de Gokudera. ¿Cómo se suponía que se concentraría en amenazas potenciales si ellos estaban haciendo tanto ruido?

"Tranquilo, mono," dijo la moza desgraciada colocando una carta abajo. "No vamos a ser atacados en el restaurant de Yamamoto-san. Viste lo que paso al último grupo de tipos que decidieron pelear aquí."

"Todavía me sorprendo cuando pienso en eso," dijo Shoichi, sin mirar a su carta cuando la ponía abajo. "Tu papá es increíble, Takeshi-san."

"Si, mi viejo tiene algunos buenos movimientos, ¿verdad? Le pedí que me enseñara, pero dice que tengo que ser más serio antes de que pueda enseñarme," dijo el idiota del béisbol, dando golpecitos con una carta con expectación en la mesa.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar," gruñó Gokudera. El idiota del béisbol tuvo la audacia de sonreír ante el comentario.

"Estás muy callado hoy, Tsuna," dijo Shoichi. "Algo te está molestando."

"N-no es n-nada," dijo la estúpida copia, poniendo rápidamente una carta al azar. Gokudera quería golpear a la estúpida copia por mentir tan notablemente. El tartamudeó instantáneamente lo delato. El décimo nunca habría cometido un error tan estúpido.

"¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano?" preguntó la moza. Ella plegó sus cartas y las puso sobre la mesa. El idiota del béisbol y Shoichi siguieron su ejemplo. "No he visto a Kyoko en un tiempo y supongo que él ha estado manteniéndola ocupada."

"N-no, no es sobre mi hermano..." dijo la copia, poniendo una extraña mirada pensativa en su rostro. "Yo... no... lo creo..."

"Si nos dices, entonces tal vez podamos ayudarte a descubrir si tiene algo que ver con tu hermano," dijo la moza.

"Sí, Tsuna, si es sobre tu hermano, definitivamente ayudaremos," dijo el idiota del béisbol.

"No tenía idea de que tenías un hermano, Tsuna-sempai," dijo Shoichi, "pero trataré y ayudaré si puedo."

"Lo siento, Irie-kun," dijo la estúpida copia.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo sientes?"

"Alguien descubrió que tengo una de las cajas." La copia sacó una nota mal doblada. "E-encontré esto en el buzón esta mañana."

"Déjame ver," dijo la moza tomando el papel y alisándolo. Ella procedió a leerlo en voz alta. "Sabemos que tienes lo que queremos. Si no quieres dárnoslo, enviaremos a tus amigos al hospital o al cementerio uno por uno. Si quieres hacer la elección sabia y entregarla, ven a la orilla del parque de vida salvaje de Namimori a las 7PM el día 22."

Enrollando el papel, la moza golpeó a la copia con él.

"¡O-ow! ¿Qué hice?" preguntó.

"¿Exactamente qué estabas pensando hacer?" exigió la mujer. Ella lucía como si quisiera golpearlo de nuevo. "¿Ir a este lugar por tu cuenta, y qué? ¿Dejarlos golpearte?"

"¿No ibas a entregarla, o si?" preguntó Shoichi.

"Por supuesto que Tsuna no haría eso," dijo el idiota del béisbol. "Él les pediría que dejaran de molestarnos. Incluso podría convencerlos de hacerlo también."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," dijo la moza. "Él no va a ir a hablar con esos matones violentos."

"No por sí mismo. Vamos a ir a apoyarlo," dijo el idiota del béisbol.

"Creo que podría ser mejor sólo dárselas," dijo Shoichi. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de sus gafas, pero siguió con entusiasmo. "No es como si las cajas valgan meterse en tantos problemas."

"Pero trabajaste tan duro en ellas," dijo la copia. "Y yo—los deje saber dónde está..."

"Está bien, Tsuna-sempai, puedo inventar más. Y creo que haré que el siguiente lote tenga algunas características interesantes—"

"Eso es genial," dijo la moza con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. "Pero si se la das a esos matones ahora, seguirán viniendo detrás de todo lo que haces. Además tú querías mantener las cajas en secreto hasta que descubrieras cómo funcionan exactamente, y el mono estúpido está ayudándote, ¿verdad? Esos matones probablemente trataran de robar tu siguiente investigación porque sus cerebros no serán capaces de encontrar la manera de hacer más. Y quién sabe lo que harán para conseguirlo. Si no se detienen ahora, puede que nunca se detengan."

"Entonces tenemos que detenerlo," dijo la copia. Sus ojos iban desde fijos y determinados hasta amplios y confundidos. "No-no—quiero d-decir—"

"Esa es una gran idea, Tsuna," dijo el idiota del béisbol.

"Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso," dijo la moza. "Tal vez el mono estúpido y Takeshi podrían meter algo de sentido en ellos, pero dudo de que puedan encargarse de toda una banda."

"Che. Yo puedo encargarme de cien de esos debiluchos," dijo Gokudera.

"¿Entonces si hay trecientos, que propones que hagamos?" desafió Hana. "Irie y yo no seremos buenos en ese tipo de situación, y no creo que los trucos mentales de Tsuna funciones en más de una persona a la vez."

"¿T-trucos mentales...?" murmuró la copia.

"Me encargaré de todos ellos," dijo Gokudera, "y tú puedes quedarte en casa, donde perteneces, mujer."

"¿Harías eso por mí?" preguntó Shoichi. Gokudera se retorció incomodo bajo la mirada verde que reflejaba algo que el bombardero había visto una vez en el espejo.

"N-no es como si pudiera dejar que idiotas se apoderen de ese tipo de tecnología."

"Parece que los monos pueden sentir por algo más que por ellos mismos," dijo la moza.

"¡Cállate, moza!"

"Entonces Gokudera, Tsuna y yo iremos y buscaremos a esos chicos para detenerlos de molestar a Irie entonces," dijo el idiota del béisbol. Gokudera quería golpear al monstruo del béisbol también, pero ese plan sonaba mejor que nada.

"No. Tsuna no va," dijo la moza. "Te estoy diciendo que lo que sea que él usó en ese chico probablemente no funcionara en varias personas a la vez. Tsuna no ganara sólo con psicoanalizar a ese chico. Si hay suficientes personas para mantenerte a ti y al mono ocupados, entonces no será capaz de defenderse. Es mejor si se queda con nosotros."

Gokudera caminó hacia donde la mujer tenía inmovilizado a la copia con su mirada firme. Ella tenía que aprender que la copia no estaba allí para que ella hiciera de su madre. Él era responsabilidad de Gokudera, no el de la bruja. Su silencio y sorpresa en el rostro ante su mirada más feroz era satisfactorio, aunque la moza se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

"Escucha, moza," dijo, su voz baja y seria. "Sé que lo que él hizo con ese idiota de doble pelo fue una casualidad. Y por mucho que me gustaría dejar al inútil atrás, necesitamos el elemento sorpresa. No tendremos eso si yo o el raro del béisbol aparecemos. Tiene que ser la copia del décimo. Pero prometí al décimo que lo protegería con mi vida, y lo haré. ¡Así que deja de ser tan molesta!"

La moza entrecerró sus ojos, pero podía decir que la mujer estaba procesando lo que él acababa de decir y probar la lógica. A Gokudera no le importaba lo que la moza pensara, pero si ella estaba en contra de que la copia fuera, eso haría las cosas innecesariamente difíciles.

"Tiene razón," dijo una voz tranquila. La copia del décimo miró directamente a los ojos a la moza. "Tengo que ir."

La moza suspiró.

"Bien, pero si no vuelves, encerraré al mono en una jaula."

"Volveré," dijo la copia, con los ojos y sonrisa volviéndose hacia Gokudera. "Verdad, Gokudera-san."

Chasqueando su lengua, Gokudera apartó la mirada de la estúpida copia. Si sólo el décimo lo mirara con la misma cantidad de confianza...

* * *

El mocoso chilló cuando los cuatro hombres aparecieron desde detrás de las sombras de los árboles. Kaido no tenía idea de por qué el jefe necesitaba lo que sea que el mocoso había traído o que había traído al mocoso aquí, pero esta tarea estaba comenzando a parecer prometedora. El joven de dieciocho años manoseó el cuchillo en su bolsillo y comenzó a imaginar las maneras para hacer al mocoso temblar aún más.

Desde que tenía cinco años, Kaido tenía un afecto poco saludable por el miedo, y amaba el olor del miedo. Había practicado varias técnicas de terror en sus hermanos mayores, quienes ahora estaban en varias instituciones mentales. Sin embargo, Kaido nunca había sentido miedo antes de conocer al jefe. Aunque no era nada más que un chico de trece años, Sawada-sama podría infundir miedo en cualquiera. Con sus salvajes ojos y frente ardiendo, lucía como un monstruo y golpeaba como uno. Kaido había encontrado al niño un día cuando el jefe estaba de fiesta en un club con varios de sus subordinados. El joven de dieciocho años había pensado aterrorizar al adolescente, y Kaido había tenido éxito por un minuto entero. Kaido incluso había comenzado a oler la verdadera esencia del miedo cuando el adolescente había golpeado y pateado a Kaido en el suelo. Abajo en el suelo sintiendo cada golpe del demonio, Kaido había temblado de miedo por primera vez. Kaido había empeñado su vida a cambio de escapar de ese miedo. El jefe había estado de acuerdo. Y Kaido había estado bastante complacido con esa elección, ya que Sawada-sama utilizaba la vida de Kaido para enviar al mayor en misiones para intimidar y aterrorizar personas, como este mocoso. Él le recordaba a Kaido profundamente a Sawada-sama, y por eso Kaido se aseguraría de tomarse tiempo para hacer a este gritar.

"¿Tienes lo que necesitamos?" preguntó Kaido, bajando su voz y añadiendo un silbido repetitivo. El mocoso chilló ante el sonido.

"N-no."

"¿No?" dijo Kaido, emocionándose y mostrando su entusiasmo en una sonrisa espeluznante. "¿Entonces dónde está?"

"C-c-cerca," apenas logró decir el mocoso. "¿P-pero p-por qué lo q-quieres?"

"Porque nuestro jefe lo quiere," dijo Kaido, haciendo señas a los otros tres hombres para dejarle esto a él. La señal también aplicaba a la docena o más adolescentes escondidos cercas. Caminó hacia adelante y utilizó las cuatro o más pulgadas que tenía sobre el mocoso para elevarse sobre el preadolescente. Kaido rara vez tenía la oportunidad de utilizar la altura como un factor de intimidación. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó su cuchillo de cuatro pulgadas, haciendo temblar más al chico. "Ahora por qué no eres un buen niño y nos la traes."

"¿Q-quién es t-tu j-jefe?" preguntó el mocoso, su voz casi inentendible debido a su tartamudez empeorando. Kaido se inclinó más cerca, asegurándose de que la luz golpeara en sus extraños ojos rosa en una manera específica.

"Mi jefe es un monstruo. ¿No eres afortunado de que viniera yo en lugar de él?" el adolescente levantó el cuchillo y usó la punta para dar un golpecito en la mejilla del mocoso. "Pero no serás afortunado si sigues haciéndome esperar."

"¡Aléjate de él!" gritó una nueva voz. El mocoso fue jalado hacia atrás, y algo con una punta brillante giró a través del aire. Kaido inmediatamente se movió hacia atrás, pero los tres con él no se movieron a tiempo. Una explosión rasgó el aire y dejó a los tres inconscientes.

"Así que hay alguien más," dijo Kaido, sin preocuparse si el mocoso había traído a un amigo. Significaba una persona más para aterrorizar. Miró los cuerpos chamuscados de los tres con desagrado. Sus expresiones estaban congeladas con demasiada sorpresa y no verdadero miedo. El intruso era un chico mayor, probablemente ya en su adolescencia, y se paró en frente del mocoso sosteniendo varios palos de dinamita en las manos decoradas con varios anillos. Él miró a Kaido. Entonces no era uno fácil de asustar. Allá iba el aspecto prometedor de la misión. Kaido prefería más a los que eran más fáciles de asustar. Menos trabajo, más recompensa. "Y supongo que eres el que guarda el dispositivo de almacenamiento que el jefe quiere."

"Como si fuera a arriesgar a dejarlo caer en las manos de un feo espeluznante albino como tú," dijo el intruso. "Dile a tu jefe que no planeamos darle nada."

"Bien, entonces," dijo Kaido. "Más diversión para mí. Ataquen."

Ante la señal, la docena de adolescentes salieron de su escondite para atacar a los dos. El mayor encendió la dinamita y las arrojó hacia los atacantes y sacó unas pocas. Otro adolescente salió de unos arbustos y atacó a los que habían sobrevivido a las múltiples explosiones. Kaido tenía que admitir que el más nuevo participante a su refriega tenía habilidad cuando el alto adolescente balanceó su bate de béisbol como si fuera una espada. Pronto, sólo quedaba Kaido de pie en el campo frente al mocoso y los otros dos.

"Estoy seguro de que si el jefe estuviera aquí, él querría reclutar a los dos," dijo Kaido, distrayendo a los dos adolescentes de atacar. Él ya había enviado la señal de emergencia que el tutor del jefe había preparado. El niño extraño había tenido razón en que una docena serían muy pocos para derribar esta oposición.

"Como si quisiéramos unirnos a tu jefe," dijo el usuario de explosivos. "¿Qué tipo de cobarde envía tantos hombres por un patético inútil?"

"Uno bien informado," dijo Kaido, girando el cuchillo en su mano. "Resultaron ser muy fuertes."

"¡No me asocies con esos dos idiotas!" gritó el usuario de explosivos. "Piérdete, fenómeno. Infórmale a tu jefe que el dispositivo no vale el precio que necesita pagar para tenerlo."

"No conoces a mi jefe. Está bastante acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, y pagara lo que sea necesario para tener lo que quiere. Como la vida inútil de un mocoso."

Los ojos marrones del mocoso se llenaron con sorpresa, y Kaido esperó el toque de miedo antes de lanzar el cuchillo al chico temblando. Un brazo se extendió y detuvo el cuchillo. Más de una pulgada de la cuchilla se enterró en la carne.

"¡Él está fuera de límite, fenómeno!" gritó el bombardero. Sacó el cuchillo de su brazo antes de sacar más dinamitas. "¡Doble bomba!"

Kaido esquivó los explosivos y se movió más cerca del mocoso. Un bate de metal bloqueó su camino, y afilados ojos avellana lo miraron mientras bloqueaba el golpe con su brazo.

"No deberías ponerme tanta atención," advirtió Kaido. "Hay otros peligros en el mundo."

"¡Dame-Tsuna, cuidado!" gritó el bombardero, dándose cuenta primero de dicho peligro. Un disparo sonó, y él mocoso chilló de terror. Kaido sonrió. No tenía duda de que el mocoso tendría una maravillosa expresión de terror en su cara ahora, tal vez incluso una permanente. El adolescente con el bate fue distraído por el sonido, y así Kaido eludió al adolescente de ojos afilados para poder ver mejor.

"O-ow," gimió el mocoso, frotando su brazo. "E-eso e-estuvo c-cerca."

"Lo esquivó," murmuró Kaido molesto. Odiaba los rostros llenos de alivio. La distracción casi le costó la consciencia cuando el bate rozó su cabeza. Atrapó el bate en el siguiente balanceo y sonrió inquietantemente. "Nos estamos adelantando. Todavía hay una persona con un arma en algún lugar _cercano_."

Los afilados ojos avellana se ampliaron, y un delicioso parpadeo de miedo entró en ellos. Otro disparo, otro chillido.

"¡Tsuna!" gritó el adolescente, esta vez estaba tratando de pasar a Kaido. Kaido dejó que el adolescente se moviera alrededor de él, porque después del miedo, a Kaido le gustaba la impotencia. Pero en lugar de impotencia, la sorpresa llenó las características del adolescente. Curioso, Kaido se dio vuelta, y su sonrisa regresó. El bombardero yacía esparcido sobre el mocoso. La sangre se derramaba de su hombro, pero el bombardero continuó presionando al mocoso contra el suelo y protegió al pequeño chico con su gran cuerpo.

"Gokudera," gritó frenéticamente el mocoso. "¡Gokudera! ¡Muévete! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Por favor, muévete!"

"Qué interesante. Va a morir por un inútil," dijo Kaido, disfrutando la impotencia en el rostro del mocoso. "Supongo que si quiere morir por un mocoso, entonces debería—"

El dolor estalló en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Kaido, y Kaido vagamente se dio cuenta de que debería haber mantenido un ojo en ese bate. Escuchó más disparos y registró la sensación de caer antes de que el negro superara su visión.

* * *

Sólo podía escuchar esa frase, esa frase se repetía una y otra vez. Él iba a morir por un inútil .Él iba a _morir _por un inútil. Él iba a _morir _por un _inútil_. No. Gokudera no podía morir, no por Tsuna. Tsuna... Tsuna no valía la pena. Otra bala sonó, y Tsuna rodó con Gokudera fuera de su camino. El adolescente de cabello plateado dio un grito de dolor ante el movimiento, y sus intensos ojos verdes rodaron hacia arriba y se cerraron. Él necesitaba a un doctor. Ahora. Otra bala sonó, y otra rodada. Gokudera ya estaba inconsciente. El bombardero no podía soportar más. Haciendo una decisión, Tsuna rodó con él alejándose de una bala una vez más y se aseguró de aterrizar encima. Sus brazos y costados dolían por rodar, pero Tsuna se levantó instantáneamente.

Un calor llenó todo su cuerpo, un calor que Tsuna sabía podía convertirse en calor ardiente. Otra bala sonó, pero Tsuna ya estaba moviéndose hacia la fuente del sonido. La bala paso en ninguna parte cerca de él. Antes de que otra bala pudiera sonar por el campo, Tsuna ya había llegado al artillero y lo tenía por la garganta. El hombre—no, era un adolescente un poco mayor que Tsuna—dejó escapar un grito ante el agarre y el calor. Tsuna levantó un dedo y empujó al artillero en el centro de la frente del adolescente, el conocimiento de qué hacer paso por su mente. El calor se concentró en una flama en la punta del dedo de Tsuna, y el artillero cayó inconsciente.

"¿Tsuna?" preguntó Takeshi desde el borde del grupo de árboles en los que el artillero había decidido esconderse.

"Hay más de ellos," dijo Tsuna. No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. "Se están acercando, y Gokudera-san necesita ir al hospital."

"Cierto," dijo Takeshi. El jugador de béisbol corrió hacia el Gokudera aun sangrando, y Tsuna lo siguió. Entre ellos dos, pusieron a Gokudera en la espalda de Yamamoto. Tsuna se aseguró de que el calor fuera suave cuando tocó a sus amigos, pero el calor estaba pulsando con la advertencia de enemigos aproximándose.

"Vamos," dijo Tsuna, usando tanto calor como le era posible para tirar de Yamamoto en una rápida carrera. Los dos se movieron en una acérrima carrera las quince cuadras hacia el hospital. El calor se apaciguó cuando los enemigos no los siguieron, y Tsuna encontró cada vez más difícil mantener la fuerza del calor.

"¡Ayuda!" gritó Tsuna cuando entraron corriendo a la sala de emergencias. "¡Mi amigo, le dispararon! ¡Por favor ayúdelo!"

Varias enfermeras vinieron inmediatamente y movieron a Gokudera de la espalda de Takeshi y lo pusieron en una camilla. Takeshi no dijo una palabra cuando el personal del hospital llevó a Gokudera a una sala de operaciones, y un ceño fruncido estropeó el habitualmente rostro alegre. Tsuna agarró el brazo de Takeshi y usó lo último del calor para difundir calma suavemente al brazo del beisbolista.

"É-él e-estará bien," dijo Tsuna cuando los vibrantes ojos avellana se volvieron hacia él. Sabía que el adolescente exaltado estaría bien de la misma manera que había sabido de los enemigos. "É-él e-e-estará b-bien..."

El calor se había ido. Tsuna se dejó caer contra el adolescente más alto y vagamente sintió los brazos envolverse alrededor de él. El moreno más pequeño quería seguir diciéndole a Takeshi que Gokudera estaría bien, ser más fuerte para no preocupar al jugador de béisbol, poner la sonrisa de vuelta en el rostro alegre del adolescente. Pero al final, Tsuna todavía era inútil.


End file.
